Final Nail in the Coffin
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: discontinued. Any questions or if you want to take over writing it email authoress.
1. Return to the Norm

Final Nail in the Coffin 

*Sequel to _Pretty Maids all in a Row*_

By: Lizzy Rebel

                        DISCLAIMER: _Treasure Planet_ does not belong to me, they are all owned by Disney. Any thing unrecognizable from the movie belongs to me, as well as the plot.

                                    _~This fic is dedicated to my brother who, despite all his faults, always seems to find a way to make me smile through my tears. Thanks for bringing sunshine into my life, Matthew!~_

                        AN: Guess who's back! Yes, I'm back and ready to crank out the sequel! Get ready for some rip-roaring good time and twist and turns I don't think you see coming! Get ready for some major Alyson/Jim romance in the early chapters because after that it's all series! And please read my note at the end of the story! Ready? Let's get it on!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One- Return to the Norm 

                        The sun bathed into the bedroom located at the Benbow. The body sleeping there rolled over and groaned. He dived under the covers and tried to evade the oncoming light… and the morning.

            The covers around James Pleiades Hawkins were thrown back and despite the morning warmness James "Jim" shivered. His body cried out against waking up and Jim was more then happy to comply with it. He pressed his head deep into the mattress and tried to shut out the light.

            But someone didn't want him to sleep, "Come on, Jim." Said his wife. Jim felt a soft pillow slap against the backside of his head and he rolled over. His eyes opened lazily and he growled.

            Alyson Christopher-Hawkins leaned over Jim and frowned, her dark hair framing her face and sea-goddess eyes. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed impatiently.

            Half-awake now, Jim smirked. Without warning he wrapped his arms around Alyson's shoulders and sent her sprawling onto the bed with him. 

            Alyson laughed and cursed him at the same time. Laughing with her, Jim rolled on top of her and pinned her beneath him. Alyson sighed as Jim kissed her gently on the mouth. Jim's hands moved into Alyson midnight hair, which had grown longer since the six months after their marriage.

            "Sleep with me a little while." Jim mumbled already almost back sleep.

            Alyson laughed and pushed Jim off the bed. Jim landed on the floor with a thump and a curse. Alyson rolled over to the edge of the bed and looked down at Jim, who shot her a glare.

            Alyson gave him a teasing smile, "It's your fault you married me." She pointed out calmly.

            Jim tried hard to conceal his grin and look serious but failed miserably at it. With a fake sigh, he said, "Yeah, but what can you can?"

            Alyson shrugged and hopped off the bed, "Come on, you got to go to the Academy. They're probably missing their favourite captain."

            Jim mock-glared at her, "Why is it you don't have to go back to work?"

            Alyson sighed and walked over to Jim and kissed his nose. She said, "Because husband-O-mine, school doesn't start for another month. Now, get dressed and I'm going to help Sarah in the kitchen." She turned and walked out of their room saying to him, "She's such a good woman, your mother, and you do so little to help her."

            Jim couldn't help but smile as Alyson moved from the room, her dark hair swing past her waist. The smile still on his face, Jim looked around him at their room. 

            The room they now lived in was the largest room in the Benbow Inn. It had once been Jim's mother's room but once her son had married, she decided to take one of the smaller rooms to give them more room. The room was painted in dark greens, blues and reds. There were two bay windows on each side of the bed. The bed itself was a king sized one with dark red and green sheets. On the left side of the room was Jim's dresser and Alyson's vanity. The vanity had been the only thing Alyson had moved to the Benbow from the Academy. Oh, she had brought her old desk along as well. That had been placed in the room where Jim kept all his mission records. Kind of like a workroom. Alyson had brought one chair that was now leaned up against the wall besides the door leading to the stairs. There was one other door leading to the bathroom, which had a white marble floor with a double-sink, a bath, and a shower.

            As Jim looked around his room he realized how different this room was from any other room he had lived in before. It looked more… mature. Like a man with a family to look after more then a bachelor always moving. He supposed marriage could do that to a person.

            Jim noticed that his uniform from the Academy had been set out on his dresser and thought: Alyson. Now that he had a wife, Jim found he was a lot more organized and clean. He now had someone to make sure he cleaned his plate when he was done eating and got all his cloths into the hamper instead of the floor. His mother kept pointing out how good it was that Alyson was here to make Jim clean up after himself because she was getting tired of doing it herself.

            Jim shook his head and grabbed his cloths. Now that he was going back to work after a six month vacation, Sarah Hawkins and Alyson had more time to scheme about how they were going to overpower him into doing things that would be better for the Benbow or himself that he just didn't want to do.

            "Women." Jim muttered and then smirked, "God I love them."

                        Seymour Blake had come to a decision.

            It had been a tough one to make, he really didn't want to disturb Alyson on her vacation and the fact that she had just recently gotten married had almost stopped him from asking her.

            At the thought of Alyson's marriage, Seymour smiled. It had been a very lovely ceremony. Alyson had looked gorgeous and Jim had been terribly handsome. And they both had that foolish grin on their faces. Seymour knew that they were in love, a feisty kind of love for sure, but love none the less. Seymour remembered that the day before their wedding, Alyson and Jim had had a huge argument over something very silly; he believed it was about flowers, and they had threatened to call the wedding off. But two hours later, the argument was forgotten and the wedding was back on. Seymour had been the happiest man in the world the day of the wedding because he was finally able to give Alyson away to the man she loved, something he thought would never happen.

            This was why Seymour had been so reluctant to ask her do this. The times that she and Seymour had spoken in the past six months, Alyson had gone on and on about how happy she was to be spending time with Jim. Did he really want to break that up? Would Alyson be mad at him if he did that?

            Seymour had then reasoned with himself that Alyson may be happy, married and in love, but she was still a professor and she still took her job seriously. That and she loved her work. What had pushed Seymour even more into asking Alyson was that Jim was going back to work. From the way the Elders were fussing there was something very important Jim needed to take care of. 

            Alyson would get lonely on Montresser and she would probably miss Jim badly. What better why was there to cheer Alyson up then to ask Alyson to come to a remote planet and study the ruins she loved so much?

            Seymour suddenly smirked. He really didn't have a choice. He had to ask Alyson if she wanted to come. She would probably skin him alive if he didn't ask.

            With that Seymour stood up from the staff lounge and left his lunch unattended. He wanted to go to Alyson now. Not only because he wanted to ask her to come along, but because he missed her. He had never gone this long without seeing her, not even when she and Jim had gone to Dead Earth.

            At the thought of Dead Earth, Seymour stopped suddenly. Alyson, Jim, his crew, and even that robot BEN had claimed that there had been nothing on Dead Earth. It had been empty, they said, even of ruins. There were no civilizations and the planet was not livable. No human or other species could live on the planet. Seymour hadn't believed Alyson but he had let it drop, because he knew if Alyson lied she would have had a good reason to. But it irked him because it had been his dream to see Dead Earth and now he couldn't even fund another expedition because the Elders believed Alyson and Jim's tale.

            Shaking his head, Seymour cleared his mind of such thoughts. He should be happy Alyson was happy and that she was now back home, safe and sound. 

            Content with, Seymour went to get his cloak and head down to Montresser.

                        Jim walked down the marble halls of the Academy and wished to be anywhere but where he was right now. He preferably like to be back at the Benbow Inn, watching Alyson and Sarah cook, but anywhere would be good right about now.

            Jim was thankful that the Academy students were all out on vacation because the last thing he needed was Spacers-in-training coming up to him to ask for his autograph.

            _"You're just some kind of wonderful, Jim." Alyson had said to him when he had complained of his fan club to her, __"Everyone loves you, even me."_

            Alyson was some kind of wonderful, Jim thought, if she could handle being bombarded with my fan club and the media begging for the latest scoop on my pirate captures.

            Jim, so lost in his thoughts, almost pasted the door leading to the Elders' room. Frowning Jim halted at the door and pushed it open. Looking to get this over with as soon as possible, Jim hurried down the stone steps.

            When Jim arrived in the dark room with the black marble floor it was empty. Jim wasn't surprised however, the Elders always liked to make an entrance. Alyson may have a great respect for these aging old coots, but that didn't mean Jim did. In fact, Jim was often annoyed with the Elders. They may be old and wise, but Jim could see it from their eyes that they were mischievous as well. They probably lived to make their Spacers' lives miserable, Jim thought sourly with gritted teeth.

            The dark brown door behind the high tables and chairs opened and the Elders came in one by one. Their old, slow movements got Jim even more annoyed. He wanted to slam his foot on the ground and demand the old men be straight with him for once in their lives.

            The leader of the Elders, a man Jim detested more then anyone else, smiled behind his half-moon glasses. In a raspy voice that portrayed his old age, he said, "Captain Hawkins, I hope you've been enjoying your vacation time."

            "I _had been." Jim growled, "But then the oddest thing happened, I got this letter from these old guys saying I had yet another, probably meaningless, mission to do."_

            Elder Rockwell grinned. Jim saw the wrinkles on his old and tired face lift. Jim also knew that if Elder Rockwell was to stand up and walked down over to Jim, he would do so with a bend in his back. Rockwell was the oldest, mischievous man Jim had ever met and despite all the trouble Rockwell had caused him, Jim couldn't help but like the man. He'd brought Jim to Alyson hadn't he?

            "I see Professor Christopher… or should I say Hawkins?... hasn't changed your attitude one bit. When we heard of your marriage we had been hoping she'd teach you some manners." Rockwell said with a raspy laugh.

            Jim shook his head, "Don't think she hasn't tried," He told Rockwell, "But what can I say? Old habits die hard."

            Rockwell nodded, "Obviously." Then he sighed, "Captain Hawkins, we are sorry to half to cut your marriage short, but there is something that calls your immediate attention."

            Jim rolled his eyes, "Isn't there always?"

            Rockwell's dark eyes bored into Jim's dark blue ones, "Oh, no, Captain. This is something you've never had to deal with. This is something that hasn't happen for years." The old man said, his voice lowering dangerously.

            Jim blinked and actually found his gut clenching in worry. He had never heard Rockwell talk in this tone before. Maybe it was his oh-so low voice, but Jim actually felt himself pale slightly.

            "What's happened?" Jim questioned, surprised at how even his voice sounded.

            Rockwell lowered his head, as did the other Elders. Their grim faces and stance only made Jim's ominous feeling increase. He could feel his heart pound slightly faster then normal as he watched the old men.

            Rockwell lifted his head and said in a grim voice, "Five professors have been murdered."

                        Seymour frowned at the gray skies of Montresser. Was it always raining on this planet? Seymour wondered. The last time he had been here, it been pouring and now it looked like it would be again.

            He decided to get to the Benbow Inn before it started down pouring again and he gave everyone a fright like he had last time. Though mischievousness was nothing knew to Seymour, he had been quite the problem child in his hay-day, he didn't want to cause a commotion and make Alyson mad at him. Last time he had talked to his former pupil, she had fallen in love with the Benbow Inn and was enjoying the work she did there. She would have his hide if he did anything to upset her costumers. And that would lessen the chances she'd say yes to coming along with him.

            So Seymour ran to the three-story inn and reached the door just before the wind started to pick up. With gritted teeth Seymour pushed the door open and tried not to let the door burst open and startle everyone. It was successful, thankfully.

            No one in the Benbow noticed he entrance. Everyone was to busy chatting at their circular wooden tables around the fireplace in the center of the room. BEN, Seymour noticed, was serving the customers at rapid speed. The metal robot, who could've been mistaken for human had he only had a human body-suit, shot out drinks and plates of foods like a Spacer would shoot his gun.

            BEN was moving so fast he didn't notice Seymour. He kept on shouting, "Order up!" And moving onto the next guest.

            But then he spotted someone who would notice him. Sarah Hawkins. Seymour had always thought she was pretty, even for someone in their mid-forties. She looked less-tired then she had the first time he had met her seven months ago. Seymour was pleased that Alyson was helping Sarah and greatly it seemed.

            Sarah had her dark hair up in her usually bun with a bonnet over top. She wore her red and burnt orange dress with a white apron over it. Seymour found himself smiling for no reason what so ever and shook his head.

            Sarah's dark blue eyes, eyes she had given over to Jim, finally met his and she gave him a dazzling smile, "Oh, Professor Blake! It's good to see you! What are you doing here?" She said this as she placed an order of food and drinks on a table with two green-skinned creatures at it.

            Seymour walked over to her and offered her a dazzling smile of his own, "I'm hear to see Alyson, Mrs. Hawkins."

            Sarah nodded and said, "Please call me Sarah. I'll got get Alyson for you." She turned and walked into the swinging kitchen door.

            A few minutes later, Alyson ran out with her long dark hair flying behind her. When she saw him, she laughed and threw herself giddily into his arms.

            "Professor!" She cried against his shoulder, "I'm so glad to see you again! It seems like forever since we last saw each other."

            Seymour couldn't help but smile to himself. He buried his face into Alyson glossy hair and hugged her tight. Alyson was the closest thing to a daughter he ever had. He remembered holding her four-year-old body after the nurses gave her to him when she was released from the hospital. Months before that, Seymour had been worried and anxious about meeting the child he had agreed to rise. She had been so tiny and vulnerable that day that Seymour had fallen in love with her instantly. He had never felt love before, he had been too consumed in his work, but he knew he felt some type of love when Alyson had opened her sea-goddess eyes and looked up at him with trust and love.

            "I've missed you, too." Seymour said against her hair, "I've missed you a lot."

            Alyson pulled back from him and smiled. She brushed aside his dark hair with those tine gray strands and said, "Come. Sit and talk with me."

            Seymour and Alyson went and sat in the back of the room. At first they couldn't say anything. They just started at each other with silly smiles on their faces.

            Finally, Seymour said, "Your hair… it's longer then before."

            Alyson chuckled and pushed the dark strands behind her ears, "I let it grow out. I think I might cut it before school starts again. Jim doesn't want me to, though."

            Seymour nodded his head in agreement, "Jim's right. You look a lot better with long hair. It brings out your whole face."

            "Oh, I like it to and I was only just thinking about getting it cut. Then Jim told me he didn't want to cut it and I said I would. Just to tick him off." Alyson said, leaning back in her chair.

            Seymour laughed, "You two are still fighting like tomcats? How do you survive your marriage? I thought you'd have killed each other by now."

            Alyson grinned at that, "Oh, we came close to it a few times, but Jim and I always make up somehow. No matter what, we always forget our arguments an hour or so later."

            "Like that argument over the wedding." Seymour muttered, "You two were screaming at each other like banshees. I thought you were going to commit first degree murder."

            Alyson frowned and said, "We fought about the wedding? I don't even remember that. I don't remember fighting with Jim during the wedding."

            "Oh, yeah, I remember. You were fighting about some kind of flowers. Jim wanted one that you didn't want and you wanted one he didn't want."

            Alyson shrugged, "We fight about a lot of meaningless things. Actually… now that I think about it most of our arguments are about meaningless things." Alyson laughed, "I just think we both don't like to give in."

            Seymour nodded, "You're both so strong willed. But that's why you love each other, I guess. You two being so strong willed and all."

            Alyson nodded, "That's one of the reasons… anyway, what are you doing here, Professor? Don't get me wrong, I love that you've come to visit me but in the six months that I've lived here you haven't visited me once. So what's your angle?"

            Seymour reached into the pocket inside his cloak and pulled out his papers and slapped them down in front of Alyson. Alyson raised her brow as she held the papers to her face to read. When Alyson lowered the papers again, her face was in a grin.

            "Of course, I'll come!" Alyson said happily, "Since Jim's got a mission to do this will be perfect to keep my mind off how much I miss him. But I thought you've been to Venkar before."

            Seymour nodded, "Quite a few times. Venkar is quite a well known ancient planet, but it always pays to go back and do some exploring."

            Alyson stood, "I am definitely coming. Even though I love the Benbow Inn, I'm starting to miss those old. You know, decaying ruins and learning about the ancient races of our galaxies. I think it's time to get back into the game."

            Seymour, more happy about that then he would like to admit, hugged Alyson once more, "I'd better get back to the Academy. There's still a few students staying over for the holidays and who knows what trouble they'll get into if I'm not around to baby-sit them."

            Alyson chuckled as Seymour pulled his cloak tighter around him. Seymour gave her a wink and walked out the door. Alyson turned and stared out of the window until he had disappeared from sight. At the same time it started raining.

            "It always rains here." Alyson mumbled and shut the blinds on the window. Sometimes the rain depressed her.

                        "Mu… murdered professors?" Jim repeated, staring at the Elders with a blank look on his face.

            Elder Rockwell leaned forward intently and nodded. His lips were set in a grim line as he said, "Not just any professors either, Captain, but ones very important to the Academy. They were designing a special weapon that would finally give us the edge over space-travel. We would be able to attack and capture pirates before they could even try to make a get away."

            Jim, despite his hard-core Spacer training, felt his face grow pale, "Did the murders get… get the weapon?"

            "No." Elder Rockwell said with relief clearly on his face, "Those designs are locked safely away here, however, those plans were incomplete and now we will have to search for new professors to complete them."

            "Well, that's one good thing." Jim mumbled and then said in a louder voice, "I suppose you want me to track down the murders and stop them from hurting anymore professors?"

            "Yes. We feel that a pirate is behind this murder, but we have no idea who." Elder Rockwell said, "We need you to find that out and track them down. We cannot stop making this weapon. The pirates, not to mention all sorts of wrong-doers, are running rampant in the galaxies. We have to stop them from killing anyone who might have a chance at bring all crime to an end, or relatively so."

            Jim nodded, "You can count on me."

            "I never doubted it." Elder Rockwell said, "We'll need you and your crew to be ready to fly to the planet Zione, where the murdered took place."

            Jim frowned, "Zione… that is quite a place to catch Academy professors. What were they doing there?"

            Elder Rockwell shook his head, "Why they were at Zione is no concern of yours. You worry about finding the murder and bringing him to justice."

            Jim felt his teeth clench, he knew the Elders were hiding something, but said, "Of course, Elder Rockwell. My crew and I will be ready to leave in two days."

            Elder Rockwell nodded, "You may go then." He face suddenly broke into a smile, "And good luck explaining to your wife about your leaving. Professor Christopher was also was stubborn woman, even when she was young." The other Elders nodded their heads in agreement.

            Jim shook his head and walked to the stairs at the side of the room. He paused as he reached the first step and then looked at them back over his shoulder, "It's Professor Hawkins now." He said and walked away.

            Jim walked to the ferry-docks with a frown set deep on his face. He kept his eyes cast to the ground and he looked as if he was deep in thought.

            For some reason this news of murder bothered him and not just because innocent people had been murdered. Something deep in his gut was telling him something wasn't right with this scenario. Maybe it was because the Elders were keeping something from him or maybe it was because he hadn't been on a mission for a while. Whatever the case, he knew one thing:

            He was glad Alyson wasn't going anywhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        But Alyson is going somewhere, Jim! Wonder how he's going to take that? No well! *snickers* Anyway, I have a question to ask all you readers… in the next chapter I was thinking of putting a lemon in, but then I was worried I might upset some of you more 'sensitive' readers so I decided to decide the democratic way! Vote! So in review please tell me whether or not to put a lemon. If the majority wants no lemon then I'll put a lime up, since Alyson and Jim are married they have sex right? Isn't that what married people do? But whether or not I detail it will be up to YOU! Don't you feel special? Please review me and look out for the next chapter _The Ominous Feeling_ where Jim isn't happy about Alyson's decision to go to Venkar!

                                    _Remember: one man's trash is still the other's guy's trash as well. So don't litter!_

-Lizzy Rebel


	2. The Ominous Feeling

                        DISCLAIMER: I don't own Treasure Planet other then the DVD.

                        AN: For those of you who have noticed yes I have changed the rating of my fic. You know what that means, don't you? Yes! I've written you all a lemon! For those of you who don't like reading those kinda things I've made it so you have to highlight that part so don't worry. I'm sorry if it's a little short, but this is my first lemon and I'm just learning so go easy on me, k? I hope you enjoy and as always Review!

                        ~!And of course a special thanks to ElvenRanger how has agreed to Beta-read for me and deal with my errors in writing! *winks* I bow down to you! Thanks a ton!~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two- The Ominous Feeling  
  
                        By the time Jim had hopped off the ferry onto the rainy Montresser, he was not a happy man. His gut was tied in nervous knots and he was rather annoyed with it. He had never been so nervous about a mission before.  
            He also wondered how he was going to tell Alyson about the murdered professors. She probably knew a few of them and she'd want to know. Jim glanced down at the paper clutched in his hand. The paper contained all the names of the murdered professors. Jim didn't know any of them, but he was sure Alyson would.  
            It made Jim unhappy being the bearer of bad news, especially when it came to Alyson, but she was such a curious woman that she'd want to know, and when she found out she'd probably cry and then he would feel just terrible.  
            Jim shook his head and started to walk up the dirt road, not really caring about the rain beating against his head. He had to get his mind off Alyson and onto the mission. Worrying about her would just cloud his mind.  
            So Jim cast his thoughts onto the reason why these professors had been killed. A project about weapon that increased space-travel was the reason why the professors were killed, or so the Elders said. Jim vaguely remembered hearing something about it, but he never had spared it much thought; he had been too busy chasing pirates down the old fashioned way to worry about some new idea that probably wouldn't work.  
            Well, it must've worked pretty damn well if someone was willing to kill five Academy professors to keep it from being completed, he thought wearily. Jim was so deep in thought he didn't notice Seymour move past him and offer him a smile before going on to the ferry house.  
            Jim realized what he had seen, stopped abruptly, and wheeled around. Seymour had already disappeared into the ferry house and for a moment, Jim wasn't sure he had even seen Seymour, but then he saw Seymour's footprints in the dirt path and knew he had.  
            Jim's ominous feeling increased as he turned and continued his climb to the Benbow Inn. He chose to ignore the ominous feeling until he was at least inside the warmth of the Benbow and had Alyson in his arms.  
            So Jim went over the facts one last time before he reached the inn. They had been professors, male and female, and they all had been working on a project that would've helped increase the capture of criminals, mostly pirates. They had all been killed at the same time, and they had been killed on Zione…  
            Jim stopped his trail of thoughts abruptly. Zione. They had been killed on Zione. How odd. Every Spacer, and almost everyone else, knew that Zione was one of the biggest hangouts for some of the worst kind of creatures in all the galaxies. So why would the professors, who had every reason to be afraid of these kinds of people, be doing on Zione, especially since it was common knowledge that they were working on that weapon?  
            No, something did not fit, Jim thought as he stepped onto the Benbow's porch and shook his wet head. He would ask Alyson if she knew anything about the project the professors had been working on. Since Alyson had lived at the Academy when the professors had maybe she knew something the Elders weren't telling him.  
            Jim pushed open the door and felt a smile tug at his lips as his body was washed in the warmth of the fire the Benbow produced. It was always good to feel the warmth of home after you get those bad feelings. They got washed away…for a little while anyway.  
As always, Sarah Hawkins was serving her guests with accuracy and speed. She saw Jim step into the room, soaking wet, and frowned at him.  
            "Jim! You're bringing in water." Sarah cried, setting down her tray on an empty table and throwing Jim the towel she had over her shoulder.  
            "Sorry Mom." Jim said automatically as he caught the towel, "I'll go upstairs and get changed. Where's Alyson?"  
            Sarah sighed, seeing that her hardwood floor was already ruined by Jim's muddy boots, and said, "Upstairs. She's been up there since Seymour came to visit."  
            Jim grinned and kissed his mother on the forehead, "I'll get off your precious floor now, Mom. Then I'll help you with the dishes to make up for my wetness, okay?"  
            Sarah shooed him away, "Go! Go! You're only making my floor worse! You know how hard I worked to set up this hardwood!"  
            Jim laughed and hurried upstairs, taking the steps two at time.  
            Sarah shook her head and bent down to wipe away the mud and water Jim had dragged in. As she stood up, Sarah realized she had forgotten to ask Jim about his mission and to tell him about Seymour's visit and plans.  
  
                        When Jim walked into their room, Alyson was in the bathroom. Jim could hear the tell-tale sign of water splashing against the white-tiled floor.  
            Jim allowed himself to collapse on the bed. Sighing, his eyes closed and he fell into the blackness of sleep happily. He was happy to forget about his worries about the mission, about the murders of the professors, about anything and everything.  
            "Jim," whispered a soothing voice, and a soft hand moved down his cheek. Jim smiled, caught the hand and pulled. There was a soft thump and the bed Jim slept on sagged with the newly added weight.  
            Without thinking, Jim rolled over and placed hot kisses on Alyson face.  Jim was too exhausted to even open his eyes.  Beneath him, Alyson laughed and pushed him off.  Jim opened his eyes and looked at her.  
            Alyson's hair was dry so Jim guessed he'd been asleep for at least two hours. Her hair was so thick that it took forever to dry.  
            "Awake?" Alyson questioned with innocent eyes that glittered dangerously. To answer her, Jim pulled her into his lap and kissed her hard.  
            Alyson sighed against his lips as their mouths mated. Jim mindlessly plunged his tongue into her mouth, refusing to think about his mission and the murders. Alyson pressed her soft body against him and tangled her fingers in his hair. Jim grabbed a fistful of her hair and pushed her even closer.  
            Jim leaned Alyson's back against the bed and continued his onslaught of kisses. Alyson moaned against his mouth and she nipped her teeth lightly against his bottom lip.  
            When they finally came up for air, Jim pressed his mouth against her throat and Alyson's stroked his hair. He knew Alyson had already figured out something was bothering him.  
            Wanting to put that off as long as he could, Jim mumbled against Alyson's neck, "How long have I been asleep?" Alyson shifted under him so he was on his side and she was leaning against his chest.  
            Alyson smiled at him and traced his jaw with her finger, "About two hours. I found you on our bed when I came out of the shower. You looked so exhausted I decided to let you sleep for a little while."  
            Jim sighed and pulled Alyson closer, needing to feel her warmth and love. Alyson giggled and pressed a kiss to his throat. Against his throat, Jim felt Alyson frown and knew the question she was about to ask.  
            "What was the mission about, Jim? You seem really upset about it." Alyson sat up and Jim reluctantly followed her.  
            Jim sighed and placed his hands in his lap. He looked at the mattress beneath him as he said, "There has been a homicide on the planet Zione."  
            Alyson blinked at him, "A homicide on Zione?" She repeated slowly, "Doesn't that happen a lot on that planet? I mean, it's a really dangerous planet right?"  
            Jim nodded, "Yes and normally the Academy would leave a murder on Zione to be solved by the local law enforcement, but this murder was different. This murder involved five Academy professors."  
            "Academy professors?" Alyson stared at him and when he nodded she said, "Who? Who was murdered Jim?"  
            Very slowly Jim withdrew the paper with the professors' names on it and handed it to Alyson. Alyson's hands shook as she read the paper.  
            "Professor Adam Harris, Professor Lillian Robinson, Professor Ginger Morse, Professor Alexander Beckman, and his wife Professor Regina Beckman." Alyson's eyes widened. "I know Professor Beckman! He watched over my class when Seymour Blake and I went to the Council of the Elders. Professor Robinson and I took our classes on a field trip together! She was so nice and kind. And Professor Beckman's wife, she gave me her lunch one time when forgot mine! Why are these people dead?"  
            Grimly Jim said, "They were all invertors of a weapon that is still in construction. You probably know it as Operation, or Project, Space-Twister."  
            Alyson placed a hand over her lips. "It was a really big deal to the Academy a year ago. It was all the school talked about for a while, but it quieted down after a few months or so. I thought they called the project quits."  
            Jim frowned and shook his head, "No, the Academy just wanted to keep it secret since once the crime-lords found out about the weapon they would be sure to try to destroy it or kill who ever was creating it."  
            Alyson looked back down at the note and said, "I can't believe Professor Beckman was part of the project. When I met him, he seemed like a pushover and a bit of a coward. It's hard to believe that he was involved in anything dangerous.  And Professor Robinson, she was so kind!  Why would she be involved in something that would endanger herself? She was so young!"  
            "Maybe because they felt it was the right thing to do, Alyson." Jim countered softly, watching her shoulders tremble with suppressed sobs.  
            "I wish the right thing to do was easy and safe." Alyson mumbled.  
            "Sometimes it is." Jim assured her. He stood on his knees and moved behind Alyson. He gentle messaged the tension from her shoulders.  
            Alyson sighed and leaned against him, "I'll have to tell Seymour.  I think he was good friends with Professor Ginger Mores.  I don't think he knew about the murders because he didn't say anything when he was here."  
            "Speaking of which," Jim murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder and enjoying her shiver, "What was Seymour doing here? I saw him leaving on my way here."  
            "What? Oh, um, Seymour came here to ask me to go to the planet Venkar with him to study some ruins, of course." Alyson answered with her eyes closed.  
            Jim's hands stilled and the ominous feeling in his gut had come back, "Did you say yes?" He said slowly, making Alyson turn around to face him.  
            Alyson blinked her eyes open and looked at him like he was crazy, "Of course I said yes! Ruins are my job! I have to go!"  
            Jim grabbed Alyson's arms and shook her, "I don't want you to go anywhere until I get back from Zione."  
            Alyson pushed her hands from her shoulders and hopped off the bed. Sometimes Jim's I-know-best attitude annoyed her and this was one of those times.  
            "I'm going Jim and you can't stop me!" Alyson said angrily, "I will not be the housewife who sits quietly in the kitchen waiting for her big, strong man to get home so she can serve him dinner! I have a life, too, and I plan to live it!"  
            "I don't want you going, damnit! You can have a life, just not an active one!" Jim shouted back, aware that his mother and her customers could probably hear them. Sarah was always complaining that Jim and Alyson needed to lower their voices when they were arguing, if they must argue at all, but Jim couldn't stop his arguments with Alyson. The woman was so damn stubborn; couldn't she for once just do as she was told?  
            Alyson gave him a haughty glare and said, "Just because you are my husband doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!"  
            "I can and I will! You're staying, even if I have to tie you to the bed!" Jim growled and moved towards her.  
            Alyson and Jim circled each other like boxers in a fighting match. They must have circled each other at least five times before Jim heard the bell ding inside his head. With a cry, Jim lunged at Alyson, determined to show he would tie her to the bed if that was what it took to keep her in the Benbow Inn.  
            But Alyson had been ready for Jim and as he lunged she moved out of the way and sent him crashing to the ground. Alyson, however, hadn't expected for Jim to lunge to his feet once more and jump her. Alyson had been lucky enough to be standing in front of the bed so they tumbled onto the bed instead of the floor.  
            As they crashed into the end of the bed, Jim on top, they shouted at each other.  
            "Stubborn ass!"  
            "Arrogant bastard!"  
            Jim had pressed his hard body against Alyson and her lungs were screaming for air, but she'd damned if Jim knew that. She glared up at him heatedly and he glared right back.  
*****LEMON!!!!*****  
            Jim and Alyson stared at each other, panting. Jim had pinned Alyson beneath him and his weight had her dragging long breaths. As she stared up into his eyes, she felt some kind of heat coil in her heart and she cursed herself for being so lusty.  
Then, without warning, Jim's eyes shifted into a different emotion and he slammed his mouth, hot and hungry, down on hers. The last of Alyson's anger shifted to that of passion as well and she met Jim's mouth with her own answering one.  
            Jim growled and pulled his mouth away from Alyson. Looking down at Alyson, who eyes were huge with passion, he said, "Damnit," and crushed his mouth to hers once more.  
            Alyson moaned as Jim's hands worked on the buttons of her shirt. Hastily, she relieved him of his shirt as well. Alyson gasped in pleasure Jim ran his hands along her white-lace bra. He pressed kisses along the exposed part of her breasts. Alyson threw her head back in pure ecstasy.  
            Jim smirked against Alyson's skin and unclasped her bra. Alyson rasped out Jim's name when he took a full, pale breast into his hot mouth. Alyson wrapped her legs around Jim's waist, thrust her hands into his hair and hung on for dear life. Jim always had the power to do this to her, Alyson thought on a moan, make her lose her mind and forget way she was angry with him.  
            Her eyes, which she hadn't even realized were closed, flew open as Jim worked to remove her pants. Alyson laughed softly and reached between their bodies to do the same with him. Jim had an easy time at getting off Alyson's pants while Alyson was struggling. Jim's pants were still a little wet from the rain and they clung to his body. Alyson gave a growl of frustration when she couldn't push his pants down any farther.  
            Jim laughed against her breast and rolled over. Alyson was able to kick off Jim's pants, but unfortunately they were already to close to the edge of the bed and they crashed into the ground with a blanket from their bed following.  
            They removed the last bit of their cloths, Alyson's panties and Jim's boxers. Alyson bit down on her lip when Jim's fingers brushed her inner-thighs. Alyson shivered despite herself and Jim gave her his infamous cocky grin. Alyson tried to glare at him, but she found she couldn't as Jim's hands moved up higher on her inner-thighs, closer to her heat. Alyson bit harder on her lips to keep from moaning as Jim's fingers slowly entered her heat.  
            Jim's eyes were on Alyson's face as she withered with pleasure beneath him. His own aching loins cried out for the sweet release only she could give, but he knew in the end holding back for just a few minutes would make the end much more pleasurable then it was already going to be. And watching the blush that crept up from Alyson's breasts to her cheeks, he knew it would be worth it.  
            Alyson cried out Jim's name as the first wave of pleasure rolled over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the aftermath of her orgasm shuddered through her. Then she lifted her head and met Jim's hungry eyes. She smirked at him and gave him a long, breathless kiss. Jim moaned, no longer able to hold himself back.  
            Finally Jim entered her. Power into power, need into need, sword into sheath. Alyson's nails racked down Jim's back as she cried out his name. She wrapped her long legs around him once more as Jim began to move. She bit at his shoulder as she met him thrust for thrust.   
            Alyson threw her head back and listened to the rhythmic beating of her heart. She was going mad with love and lust for Jim. She felt as if she would shatter into a million pieces and from the look on Jim's face he felt the same way. Jim's dark blue eyes were intense and locked with her as he moved inside her. He didn't speak a word, he didn't need to. His love was in his movement and his eyes. His beautiful eyes.  
            As she moved closer and closer to release, Alyson sought out Jim's mouth and as she kissed him hard, she drew a throaty moan from him. Jim gripped her hips and plunged into her one last time.  
            Then the climax came upon her and Alyson cried out once more. Her nails racked helplessly down Jim's back as her body emptied. Jim let out a growl of pure male satisfaction as he followed her into the blissfulness of release.  
            They collapsed to the ground, their bodies slick with perspiration. Alyson felt her lungs cry out as Jim's solid body pressed against her but she ignored it. She felt complete with Jim resting his head against her breasts, taking breaths in time with her. As her eyes fluttered closed, she looked down at Jim and saw him looking at her. Then she leaned her head upon his head and fell asleep. As she swam in the darkness of sleep, she felt Jim's eyes flutter against her skin and knew he had joined her in the peaceful silence.  
*****You can come out now, sensitive people*****  
  
                        When Alyson finally woke, Jim's head still rested on her breasts. His arms were locked around her waist and Alyson's arms were around Jim's neck. Alyson felt herself smile as she unhooked her arms and ran a hand down Jim's back. Both their bodies were still glimmering with their perspiration.  
            Alyson felt like a goddess, as sex with Jim always did with her. Her skin felt like it had been dusted with gold and her heart still pounding from the aftermath of their love making. It was the most wonderful feeling.  
            "As always," Jim mumbled suddenly, "wow."  
            "We've got this love making business down to a T, Captain." Alyson murmured, running her hands through his hair.  
            "Yeah." Jim agreed, "You're pretty wild for a professor."  
            Alyson shrugged, "What can I say? You bring at the worst in me." Suddenly she frowned, "And I'm going to Venkar."  
            Jim frowned against her skin, "Leave it to you to ruin a perfectly good pillow-talk moment." He said sarcastically.  
            Alyson laughed, "We're not on a pillow. You missed it by a few inches when we landed on the bed."  
            Jim grimaced when he remember how rough he had been with her, "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.  
            Alyson shook her head and pressed a kiss to his head, "No, you may have been really mad but you'd never hurt me. You did give me quite a workout, though."  
            Jim sighed and remembered the reason he had been angry, "I still don't want you to go to Venkar."  
            Alyson sighed as well, "Listen, Jim. I'll be fine. Believe it or not before you came around I was able to look after myself. You should stop being such a worrywart. I am quite capable of taking care of myself."  
            Jim raised his head as well as an eyebrow. Alyson huffed and said, "Most of the time anyway. Happy now?"

            "No." Jim said, "But I'll get over it."  
            "Alright and no more arguments for a few hours, I don't think I can take another round like that with you." Alyson mumbled, shifting her weight.  
            Jim smirked and stood up, "I'm off to take a shower. Mind picking up the room?"  
            Alyson rolled her eyes, "Yes, O Master of the Universe."  
            Jim laughed, bent down and kissed her rumpled hair. Alyson smirked as she watched Jim gather his cloths and walk into the bathroom. Clothed Jim was raggedly handsome, but naked…Alyson stood and sighed. Jim was all muscle, no extra flab hung from those finely toned-muscles and it was a pleasure to just look at him. The only problem was that Jim was well aware of his good-looks and it gave him somewhat of an ego. Well, not somewhat of an ego. More like a huge ego.  
            Alyson stood and stretched as the water from the shower started running. She went around the room and tidied up. When she was done she got back into her shirt and pants and ran a brush through her hair.  
            As she made herself presentable she wondered how many people had heard Jim and her. She knew that their arguments were always loud and the same could go for almost anything else they did together. It made her blush with embarrassment at how badly Jim got under her skin, but she couldn't really stop that and if the truth was told she didn't want to.  
            In two days she would be leaving with Seymour and probably wouldn't see Jim for at least four weeks. It made her frown because she knew how badly she would miss Jim. But staying at the Benbow Inn, sleeping in their bed, would only make it worse, so it was better that she was going to Venkar instead of staying here.  At least at Venkar she would have something to occupy herself with.  
  
                        Two days later, it was still raining on Montresser. The sky was still the icky gray color and large thunder clouds rolled in the distance.  
            Alyson and Jim stood on the covered porch of the Benbow Inn, staring out at the rain. In Alyson's left hand was a rucksack. Alyson sighed and placed her head on Jim's shoulder. She was a little upset that she would not be seeing Jim for the next few weeks, but she supposed keeping her mind occupied elsewhere was better then missing Jim.  
            Alyson was taking the ferry to the Montresser Space Port to meet up with Seymour. Jim would wait at his ship, the R.L.S. Fate, for his crew before setting off to Zione. What would follow next would be work, work and more work.  
            Alyson sighed and said, "I better get going, I suppose."  
            Jim nodded, his gut knotting. "Be careful, okay?"  
            Alyson laughed and stood on her tip-toes to give Jim a swift kiss on the cheek, "I'll be fine. Don't worry so much. See you in a few weeks."  
            "Yeah, a few weeks." Jim mumbled as Alyson stepped off the porch and into the rain. He watched with a pounding heart as Alyson started to walk down the now muddy ground to the ferry docks.  
            Suddenly Alyson stopped and turned.  "I love you!" She called to Jim, her voice almost lost among the clash of thunder.  
            "I love you, too!" Jim cried, hoping Alyson had heard him. She must've because she grinned before running down the road.  
            Jim gripped the railing of the porch so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He wanted to run after Alyson and drag her back into the Benbow, then tie her to the bed so she couldn't leave. Jim shook his head and walked into the Benbow. He was just being paranoid, like Alyson said. A worrywart.  
            Inside the Benbow Inn, it was warm and cozy. An open fire burned in the center of the room. Beside the stairs leading to the rooms of the Benbow were Jim's suitcases. While living at the Benbow, he had moved all his clothes into his and Alyson's room without really realizing he had done so. It surprised him how easily he could slip into a married life. It was almost natural.  
            BEN walked up to him. The robot was no longer wearing the apron and hat of a worker at the Benbow. BEN's robotic eyes were devoid of emotion, but Jim was sure that if the robot had been able to show any emotion, it would've been worry.  
            "Why do I have to come?" BEN whined.  
            Jim grinned, feeling a little better.  At least BEN was still normal. "Because I need a navigator and you're all I've got." Jim replied.  
            BEN shot Jim a glare and walked away, muttering things about annoying captains, work that needed to be done, and the dangers of flying.  
            Jim grinned as BEN rambled on, while at the same time serving food and drinks to a poor couple who looked at BEN as if they were afraid the robot would suddenly start attacking them.  
            Then the grin on Jim's handsome face fell.  Suddenly weary, he turned his head to the window and watched the rain slush against it.  With a sigh he placed a hand against the cool glass, as if hoping to see his wife running back down the road, back to the Benbow.  
            But he wouldn't, because Alyson had said she was going, and when Alyson said she was going to do something, she did it.  It annoyed him that she was so stubborn, but sometimes he admired it.  
            Jim looked away from the window, his heart aching, and he said the name that he both loved and sometimes hated. "Alyson."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        All done! Did you like it? How was the lemon for those of you how have read it? Please let me know! And stay tuned for _Chapter Three: Zione and Venkar where we come to the crime zone. Get ready for some pretty gruesome murders (I watch __CSI!). Until then Review!_

                                                "_I'm out of bed! What more do you want?"_

                                                            -Lizzy Rebel


	3. Zione and Venkar

                        Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet. Ah, that's it.

                        AN: Here's chapter three! Boo-ya! *coughs* just had to say that. You know, I saw that guy Dave (or something like that) on Survivor say it and I've just always wanted. Anyway, just so I can say you've been warned, I'm about to go CSI (favourite show ever!) on you. Maybe I'm just squeamish, but I think the murder scene is pretty gruesome. So, um, you've been warned. I'm done with the warning now. Get on with the emotion of reading!

                        !~ Shout to ElvenRanger, aka Beta-reading dude!~!

Chapter Three- Venkar and Zione  
  
                        When Alyson managed to get out of the ferry docks after being pushed and flattened by all the other taller and stronger passengers, she wasn't surprised to see the artificial sun shining on the Montresser Space Port.  
            Alyson frowned with annoyance. Why was it always hot on the space port and rainy on Montresser? Couldn't they possibly switch weather patterns every once in a while?  
            Shaking her head, Alyson walked down the crowded marketplace to the large, brown building looming in the distance. Its demeanor was a little intimidating because it was so large, but for Alyson it had been home to her for almost all her life, so to her it looked as normal as a house would to another person.  
            Alyson could not stop a grin and hurried to the Academy. Under her arm was her cloak, which she had taken off because it had gotten soaking wet on Montresser. She was wearing her Academy robes, but because she was used wearing pants and shorts for past six months, she hadn't been able to resist pulling on a pair of shorts under her robes.     Though Alyson had always been comfortable in her robes, when she had put them on after six months without them, the thought of wearing them made her feel a little uncomfortable.  
            Two guards stood at the large, double-doors of the Academy. They recognized Alyson instantly and pushed the doors open for her. As she walked into the Academy, she found herself staring at them. She couldn't remember a time when there had ever been guards at the doors of the Academy. So why were they there now?  
            Oh yes, Alyson realized. The Elders probably tightened security after the death of the professors. The thought of the dead professors made Alyson frown. She wondered if Seymour knew. She thought he probably did and she wondered how he had taken the news. Seymour may have been an older man, but he wasn't that old and he had always been a ladies' man. Though she knew their affair had ended years ago, she remembered that Seymour and Professor Ginger Mores had had an long romantic affair. Alyson was sure that even after they had broken up, they had remained good friends.  
            Alyson walked down the marble halls of the Academy and sighed with the feeling of happiness. Though she was happy with her life with Jim in the Benbow Inn, it felt good to be back in her childhood home. It felt even better to be back doing the things she loved to do. Exploring ruins.  
            "Alyson!" Cried a voice, and she found herself turning to answer it. A smile appeared on her face as Seymour ran down the halls to meet her. He was wearing his robes as well and had papers tucked under his arms.  
            "'Lo, Professor." Alyson said a moment before Seymour grabbed her and gave her a fierce hug. Alyson happily returned it.  
            "You're here earlier then expected." Seymour said with a laugh in his voice.  
            Alyson shrugged, "Jim wasn't too happy about my going here, so I decided to get here as quick as I could before he could tie me up."  
            Seymour's face dropped, his eyes shadowed, "He must be worried about you because of the murders of the Academy professors. When I heard about them, I wondered if I should postpone out trip to Venkar."  
            Alyson gave Seymour a sour look. "Don't you start, too. Jim is just being paranoid. I have no connection to Project Space-Twister, so why would I be in any danger?"  
            Seymour still frowned but he said, "Come, sit with me and talk. We've got some time before we have to get on our ship."  
Alyson nodded. She looked forward to talking with the closest thing to a father she had ever known. Even if she suspected they'd be talking about the murders, it would be good to hear Seymour's voice again.  
  
            Alyson and Seymour took a seat on a bench in the open courtyard of the Academy. Alyson smiled and couldn't resist dragging her feet along the green, lush grass that was kept perfectly by workers for the Academy.  
            Alyson smiled happily at the floor as if to say, hello, I'm back. It was felt so good to be back in the Academy. Even though she hated teaching, she loved her childhood. And her childhood was here, in this place.  
            But when she looked up at Seymour, she saw that his eyes were haunted and shadowed. Alyson sighed and leaned back against the wood of the bench. The happy feeling was gone now, replaced by grief for Seymour's unhappiness.  
            "I'm sorry about Professor Mores, Professor." She said quietly, taking his hand. "I know you and she were good friends."  
            "We were very good friends." Seymour agreed, staring off into the distance. "And we had some good times together."  
            Determined to make Seymour smile, Alyson mumbled, "Professor, I really don't want to imagine you having sex with anyone."  
            Seymour did turn to Alyson and she saw a ghost of a smile cross his face, "How do you think I feel about you and Jim?" he asked.  
            Alyson laughed, though it sounded forced. "Well...you know...it's different! Jim and I are...well, we're married, and...and young and you're, well...not."  
            Seymour raised an eyebrow, "So, what you're saying is that I have to be young and married to enjoy the company of the opposite sex?"  
            Alyson shook her head and flushed, "No, that's not what I mean. Well, I mean it like that a little. I just don't like to think of you...like that."  
            Seymour chuckled and he watched as Alyson gave him a cautious smile. I'm depressing her; Seymour realized and cursed himself. "Then let's not talk about it anymore. Let's go get me packed and ready to go, okay?"  
            Alyson hopped off the bench and said, "You haven't packed yet? Professor, I'm surprised. You're usually ready for something like this a week before you leave."  
            Seymour shrugged. "I've been busy and haven't had the time to pack. Since we're leaving in about an hour, would you mind helping me?"  
            Alyson quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Sure," she said with a shrug. "I've already played house-wife for Jim for six months. Another hour won't kill me."  
            Seymour chucked and stood. He looped an arm around Alyson's shoulders and they walked back into the Academy.  
  
            "We're ready to shove off, Captain." Rochester told Jim as a heavy rain beat down on their heads.  
            Jim growled and dragged his coat tighter over his head, "Do it, then." He muttered, scowling darkly. He shivered from the cold. "I want to get off this planet."  
            "Aye, aye, Captain." Rochester said, and turned to the crew of the Fate. The ship began to hum with life. Jim sighed and glared at the muddy ground of Montresser.  
            A few feet away, BEN muttered to himself about navigations and how he was probably going to get shot by some pirate.  
            Trying to relax, Jim rubbed the pink glob of an animal in his hands. Morph cooed at him. Jim looked down at the shifter thoughtfully. Ever since his and Alyson's marriage, Morph had disappeared. Jim hadn't been too worried, because the pink shifter often went off on his own when Jim wasn't on a mission, but he did wonder what Morph did from time to time. Jim, of course, knew better than to ask Morph, since he would never get an answer. It was one of the few things Morph wouldn't even hint about.  
            "You ready for this, Morph?" Jim asked absently. Morph slid between Jim fingers and floated to look him in the eye. Morph smiled and nodded.  
            Jim felt himself grin. Now that he was back on his ship and back in the suit of a Spacer, Jim felt his worries leave him. Soon he would be in the air and flying. The thought of the space-wind ruffling his hair and the cool air blasting into his face made a genuine smile appear on his lips.  
            Jim drew in a breath and closed his eyes, already feeling it. The freedom of space had been what had first drawn him into captaincy. When the Academy had first asked him to help them track down criminals, Jim had been young and full of ideas of heroics. He had truly thought he could fight all the evils of the universe on his own; but after his failure at Raeford he finally realized how tired he was of doing this, though he didn't have it in him to quit. After all the pirates and criminals he had brought in to face justice he had become a hero, and he didn't want to destroy the respect people had for him.  
Morph frowned at Jim as his eyes became dark and clouded. A sure sign he brooding over something. Being the good-natured creature he was, Morph leaned forward and pressed his gooey body against Jim's cheek.  
            Jim chuckled and captured Morph in his hands once, "Okay, okay. I'm done brooding." He assured Morph. He stood from his chair and looked down at his big, black-boots. It felt good to be back in his Spacer uniform. With a smirk Jim ran his hand down the white cotton material of his buttoned jacket. The Medals of Honor he carried on the side of his jacket snagged against his wedding ring.  
            Jim grinned and held his hand out in front of him to inspect his wedding ring. It was still hard to believe that he was no longer a bachelor. A year ago if you had told him that he, Jim Hawkins, would be married he would've laughed and probably advised you to see a doctor, but now...well, now he was married.  
            Jim laughed when he remembered the field-day the press had had about his wedding. _"James Hawkins Marries Young Professor of Ruins" the headlines had read. The press had found it hard to believe that he was finally settling down with a wife. The press had always idealized Jim as the forever-bachelor. He had been called the fifth hottest single man only a year ago. But then he had married and bachelorhood was over. The press went crazy when they found out Alyson and Jim had eloped. Both he and Alyson had wanted to have a quiet wedding, without a ton of vid-recorders and reporters jeering questions at them. So they had picked their closest friends, along with Sarah and Seymour, and had gone off to a small, remote planet and gotten married. It was fun to remember that a week after they returned from their honeymoon an editor from a news-group had called the Benbow via vid-screen sobbing about the loss of a priceless story.  
Jim shook his head and looked over at the crew, "SHOVE OFF!" He roared and a whoop from his crew told him that they were just as ready as he was to get back into space.  
  
                        Alyson walked along the deck of the R.L.S. Space-Hopper with a slight scowl marring her pretty face.  
            What was making Alyson so unhappy was the captain of the ship. It wasn't because he grated on her nerves. In fact, it was because he was so damn polite! He offered her smiles and agreed to do anything she asked. Alyson had been hoping for a captain a bit like Jim.  
            And he certainly didn't look anything like Jim. Captain Richard Sanders had military-short sandy blonde hair and dreamy, hazel eyes. He was lanky and very tall. Despite his tallness, he looked like a pushover to Alyson. He was a very nice person who didn't have a quick temper or quick wit. It made Alyson want to demand a better captain.  
            "I've been spending too much time around Jim." Alyson mumbled to herself, "I'm actually expecting the hired-help to put up a fight about my orders?"  
            Seymour was talking to Captain Sanders when Alyson turned to the control deck. Alyson sighed and walked up to the two men. Seymour grinned at her and Captain Sanders offered her a polite smile.  
            Alyson gritted her teeth in annoyance. All Captain Sanders had said to her in the past hour was yes ma'am, you're looking lovely today, and I hope you enjoy your ride. All Alyson could think was: thank God I only have to be here for a few hours. Not even a day.  
            Venkar was close to Montresser and its space port. In fact, it was the closest planet to Montresser. Venkar was a very dark planet since it had no artificial sun to give it light. The planet was brown and dead. It was filled with bones of ancient people and villages. It was a gold-mine for a professor of ruins but an eye-sore for a passerby. It just looked dead and it was depressing to look at it.  
            But to Alyson it was beautiful. Not many people knew that the final battle of the Acnem War was waged there or that the Gigadifs, the race who started the war, left all their ancient artifacts there. There was so much history there it could make your mind spin. When Alyson had first gone to Venkar with Seymour, her head had certainly spun.  
            "How long until we're at Venkar, Captain Sanders?" Alyson asked politely.  
            Captain Sanders smiled and said, "About six hours, ma'am."  
            Alyson nodded and turned away with a silent huff of annoyance. She'd give anything to have Jim take her to Venkar so she could argue with him, kiss him and make love to him. Alyson shook her head. In six hours, she told herself, she'd be on Venkar, then a week later she would be returning to Benbow, and finally about a week after that Jim would get back and she could kiss him.  
            "Ma'am!" Captain Sanders called, "Would you like to look at the map?"  
As the polite tone floated in her ears, Alyson's hands clenched into fists. Only six more hours, she told herself, and I'll be on Venkar. Six hours.  
            I miss Jim, she thought grimly.  
  
                        Jim reached Zione seven hours later.  
            As the Fate docked at Zione's port, Jim glowered. Though there wasn't much to Zione, it did carry an air of bad feelings. There were only three building on the asphalt covered ground of Zione. One was a two-story bar, the other was a small paper-manufacturing business and the last was a ship business. Everything else was overrun with trees and weeds.  
            Jim's crewmembers lowered the gangplank and Jim ordered half of the crew to stay on board and maintain the ship, the other half was to follow him onto Zione. That half included BEN and Morph.  
            As Jim, BEN, Morph and the other crewmembers walked down the gangplank connected the side of the docks to the Fate, Jim's noise crinkled in disgust. The heavy smell of bad booze and decaying garbage was thick in the air. Jim felt Morph cringe against his shoulder and he knew the shifter could smell it, too.  
            "I've always hated it here." Rochester muttered at Jim's side, "It always smells bad and no one here is at all pleasant. You can always feel someone watching you."  
            Jim knew what Rochester was talking about. He had been here five times and every time he could always feel the hairs on his neck rise as if someone was watching him. Jim hated coming here, but it always had the best information on pirates since it was a local hang-out for some of them. It may have been disgusting but it carried a lot of useful information.  
            "Come on, boys." Jim mumbled, "Let's get this over with."  
            They walked down the badly put together roads. The street lights that were supposed to have been glowing, flickered with an impending blowout. Most of the lights had been punched out casting long shadows on the ground. Not a sound rose around them, not a birdcall or animal call, only eerie silence could be heard. Zione was manmade so it didn't have any animals on it. If there had been animals Jim was sure they would've been killed off by the ruffians that lived here.  
            They made it to the pub within five minutes. A decaying sign besides the building proclaimed the name, Cutthroat's Curve. Jim frowned at the sign; it was a very good name for the place. The building was made of brown and moldy stones and was only two-stories high. Five stone steps let to the brown door. The railing along the steps was black and rusty-looking. Jim was sure that if he applied to much pressure to the railing it would break away from the stairs  
            Jim and his crew started up the stairs to the door. Almost wincing as he did, Jim pounded on the door. He had only been to this pub a few times and knew the owner was not a man you would want to meet in a dark alley for two reasons.  
            The owner, McGee, opened the door and sent it slamming against the wall inside the pub. McGee was a big man, but he wasn't fat. His arms were muscle and they pushed out of his raggedy shirt. He was a good foot taller then Jim which made him about 7-foot-9. His face was craggy and his hair mouse brown. His eyes were almost black and they measured Jim as if they could read his mind.  
            "You finally here!" McGee was in a gruff voice, "'Bout time. You know how bad you put off me business? Boy, I ada smack the lot of ya."  
            He may be strong and tough looking, Jim thought, but he wasn't too bright.  
            "Sorry, I only got word about the murders two days ago." Jim said, deciding to be polite. He may be a lot smarter the McGee, but the bar owner could still squash him like bug and from the look on his face he was tempted to do just that.  
            McGee grunted and moved from the doorway. Jim and his crew walked in cautiously. The inside of the bar was a little different from the outside. The bar, a long table in front of an area of cabinet stacked with bottles of beer, was in the back of the room with black chairs propped against it. Small, square brown tables were everywhere in the room. Off to the side of the bar was a poor excuse for a music-producer. It looked to be on its final legs and could give out any moment.  
            McGee walked around his bar with a shake of his head. Jim found himself amazed at how easy McGee could maneuver around the tables with his bulk.  
            "Those professors were none too smart to come around here lookin' for trouble when there was a party. I coulda told ya they be killed." McGee walked behind the bar and reached behind the table. He pulled out a gold key and threw it to Jim. Automatically Jim caught it and fingered it.  
            "Is this key to where the professors' bodies are?" Jim questioned, looking over the key.  
            McGee nodded, "They in the first room on the left. I ain't been in it since the first time. Gory sight to see, ya know? Blood be everywhere."  
            Jim didn't say anything, instead he turned to his crew, "Stay here." He ordered and glanced over at McGee. When Jim was sure McGee couldn't hear him, he said, "And don't drink or eat anything, okay? I'm not to sure about this place."  
            Jim turned and made his way to the stairs that were to the right of the room. BEN and Morph followed him. Jim made no protest about this, for some reason he felt better knowing he wasn't going to be alone when he inspected the bodies.  
            The upstairs was nothing more then a long corridor of doors leading to bedrooms he was positive were just as bad as the actually bar. Jim didn't want to think about what went on in these rooms; he just wanted to go back to the Benbow Inn.  
            Jim stopped at the first door on the left and stared at it. Almost immediately you could tell that something was wrong with the room. There were dents in the brown door, as if a body had been thrown against it. A small light peeked out from the creak under the door. With a sigh, Jim put the key in the door and opened it.  
            As Jim surveyed the room his stomach dropped but he didn't allow any emotions to show on his face. If he did, he was sure he would vomit, and violently.  
            One could tell instantly there had been a struggle. Blood was thrown across the room. Big clumps of it were stuck on the carpet and it was smeared against the wall. There were huge dents in the wall, done by a blunt object Jim guessed. There was no weapon he could see, but there were the bodies.  
            Three of them were on the floor. Professor Beckman and his wife, Professor Regina Beckman, were leaning against the back wall of the room. From the smear of blood that trailed to their slumped bodies, Jim guessed they had both been forced to stand against the wall and then were shot in the chest. Their eyes were opened in a look of horror.  
            There was another body a few inches away from where Jim stood at the threshold. Professor Adam Harris stared at the ceiling with a blank look on his face, though his eyes held the look of being thoroughly surprised. His body had fared worse then the two Beckman. His robes were torn along the sleeves and there were gashes up his arms. His face was scarred, but what had killed him were the three bullet wounds to his chest.  
Very carefully Jim moved over to the only furniture in the room, the bed. He saw one body on the bed and wondered where the fifth victim was.  
            Jim found her curled defensively at the side of the bed, blocking her from view. Professor Ginger Morse's flaming red hair was matted with the blood that had trailed into her hair from the bullet wound in her forehead. The bullet had entered through the back of Morse's head and when Jim rolled her over; he saw that it had not exited the head. Meaning it was still lodged in her brain. Though the though sickened him, Jim knew he could use the bullet in Morse's head to identify the murder weapon.  
            Finally, he moved to the woman on the bed. Professor Lillian Robinson had been a beauty when she had been alive. Champagne-blonde hair covered her face as she sprawled on the bed. There were bruises and angry red scratches on her legs, as if she had been pulled against wood. Her hands were wrapped protectively around her chest, as if to stop a bullet. But Jim saw no bullet hole on her hands or chest. So Jim leaned against the bed and slowly removed the hair from Robinson's face. Jim's gut clenched as he saw the slash along her throat that had killed her. It was even harder to keep a straight face when a voice in side his head pointed out Robinson was barely a year older then Alyson. He could almost see Alyson instead of Robinson. Feeling like he was about to vomit, Jim back away and heard the gasp for the first time.  
            Jim wheeled around and saw BEN and Morph standing in the threshold of the room. BEN's eyes were blank but from the way his hands trembled Jim could tell BEN was upset by the scene he saw. As for Morph the pink shifter's eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth in an 'o'. Jim realized that they hadn't had the training he had and therefore wouldn't be able to handle this sight.  
            "Go back down stairs." Jim said, "I have to do this on my own, okay? Go to the Fate and get my stuff would you?"  
            BEN nodded and Morph looked thankful to be ordered out of the room. The pink shifter turned and followed the robot out of the room.  
            When Jim was sure they were gone, he turned back to Robinson. It really bothered him that one so young, she could only be 26, would have to die this way. It hurt him to think about the pain and horror that she must've felt before she finally died. Alyson was only 25; would she ever be in such danger? Could she die like Robinson? Alyson said she had known Robinson; she said she had been kind and nice. How could his wife know someone that had died like this? It shook him to the core to think that Alyson could be like Robinson had their places been switched.  
            Jim shook his head and tried to clear his mind. He told himself that Alyson wasn't Robinson, and that she was safe on Venkar with Seymour. She was fine because Venkar was too close to Montresser for anyone to try anything. That, and the fact that Alyson had no reason to be in any danger or in a dangerous situation made Jim feel a little better.  
Content with that Jim turned and began to walk out of the room. He stopped suddenly when something caught his attention. Frowning, he bent down and pulled at the carpeting covering the floor. The carpet lifted from the ground and Jim saw what he thought he had glimpsed on his way out of the room. A tiny piece of paper.  
            Jim picked up the paper and unfolded it. He saw five small words written in red ink. Jim caught of whiff of the smell from the paper and realized the red ink was really blood. Slowly, with a shaky hand, he began to read the words.  
            __Your sins shall be atoned.  
            The paper slid from his nerveless fingers. Those words had been whispered to him once before, only seven months ago by a half-crazed man._

                        _Jim leveled the gun with unsteady fingers and aimed it at his long-time enemy. His heart ached as his listened to the explosion in the background. He could almost see the fiery debris of the spaceship as it floated back onto the forest planet in the Raeford Galaxy. He knew everyone on board was dead, the bomb inside had meant to be deadly and accurate. He just hadn't known...his only regret...his only failure in this whole mission. Jim wanted to close his eyes and weep.  
            But to do that, he would have to take his eyes off of the man he held at gun point. But Jim realized after a few moments he didn't need to watch __Randolph__ Nathaniel at all. The man's almost black eyes were on the burning wreckage that had once been his ship. He placed his hands in his head and howled in agony. It almost made Jim wince; almost, but not quite. Because no matter what had happened, Nathaniel was evil and had killed and murdered without a care.  
            Nathaniel turned his eyes to Jim. Their dark depths blazed with anger and hatred as he hissed, "How could you? You are of the Academy! How could you!?"  
Jim's hands shook violently, but he said evenly, "It's your fault. You used the ship as a decoy. You used the ship as a distraction. It was only natural that we'd go after it. Now, you're under arrest. What's done is done. I hope you can't live with yourself for what you've just done. This is your fault."  
            Nathaniel growled and said in a soft, dangerous tone, "Your sins shall be atoned. You will pay for what you have done. Until then may your failure haunt you."  
            Jim hadn't expected Nathaniel to attack him. What Jim had expected was tears and maybe an emotional breakdown. That was reasonable after all that happened, but instead Nathaniel leaped forward and caught Jim off guard. As they rolled on the ground, Jim's gun slid from his reach. He released a curse and at the same time Nathaniel's fists found Jim's face. As Jim howled in pain, Nathaniel found a rock and slammed it against the side of Jim's head.  
            Jim's eyes rolled to the back of his head as black spots began to take over his vision. He groaned in pain and then gave in to unconsciousness.___

                        By the time Jim had awakened Nathaniel had run away, leaving Jim with his mission failed and a heavy burden on his heart. What he had done had haunted him. It still did, but he had convinced himself that it wasn't his fault. Nathaniel had risked it, not him. Nathaniel had given Jim the false information, it wasn't his fault.  
But Nathaniel saw it as Jim's fault and had sworn revenge. Had sworn to make Jim pay for his sins. Rubbing his temples, Jim wondered how Nathaniel planned to do that.  
            Jim stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket and shook his head. There was a very good chance that Nathaniel was behind these murders. Now that Jim thought about it these murders did seem like Nathaniel's style.  
            Jim wondered why Nathaniel planned to extract revenge from him and how these murders tied in with it. Jim frowned and walked out of the room. He would think about it later. Even though he suspected Nathaniel was behind these murders, he didn't have proof, and he needed to proof if he was going to track down Nathaniel.  
            With one last solemn glance around the room, Jim walked out. His heart was suddenly heavier then it had been a few moments before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        That bloody enough for you, baby? And what exactly what happened in the Raeford Galaxy that made Randolph Nathaniel go all psycho killer? We may never know… *sigh*… ah, who am I kidding? Of course we will! Just not now! Anyway, stay tuned for _Chapter Four: In His Clutches_ where Alyson is thrust into the role of the damsel in distress and she is none to happy about. Captain Amelia Doppler to the rescue! Until then REVIEW!

                        _            "What's scarier then an angry mod of midgets? A naked angry mod of midgets."_

-Lizzy Rebel


	4. In His Clutches




	5. She's Gone

                        AN: I am so SORRY about the lack of updates recently. I have a very good reason as to why this has happened. You see the day after my last chapter; I went to Hershey, Pennsylvania for four days. The next two were spent soaking my aching feet. Then my little niece was born and we had to rush over to Albany to see her. Then my parents decided to help my aunt get back on her aching feet and help take care of her two other children so we stayed up there until yesterday. So I'm really sorry but I've been busy. I promise to get updating this fast!

                        TO ElvenRanger: Sorry about not sending this chapter to you, I wanted to get this out there as soon as possible. But you can expect the next chapter coming to you soon!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five- She's Gone 

                        Jim frowned and leaned down to look in the microscope. He had yet to find any real clues about the murders and he was beginning to give up hope on finding any proof.

            He was currently looking at the skin that had been under the nails of Lillian Robinson. She had fought her captures before her death, the skin under her nails told Jim. He had been proud that she hadn't gone over to death easily. He hoped that Robinson had permanently scared her capturer and caused him or her a great deal of pain.

            The skin Jim observed was definitely human, but from observing the skin Jim knew he wouldn't be able to find any DNA that would give him a murderer.

            Jim pulled his face away from the microscope with a frustrated growl. He had been at this for two days and he had nothing. No fingerprints, no murder weapon, and now no DNA. This was a lost straw, Jim thought, pressing two fingers to his temples.

            Jim was sitting in a small room given to him from McGee. The owner of the bar had grumbled and mumbled about annoying captains, but when Jim assured him it would get the case going faster he had been happy to oblige.

            The room stingy to say the least, but at least it was quiet. The room was painted in a dull gray and had a single bed with a lumpy mattress that Jim wouldn't sleep in if you paid him to. There was one, small window in the corner of the room and a single light on the desk where Jim had set up his equipment. Other then those few items the room was bare and Jim also noted with disgust smelt of some kind of fowl odor. That was the main reason Jim always went back to the _Fate to sleep. He had a suspicion that some kind of animal had died in this room._

            Jim sighed and stood from his current work desk. He needed to take a break. His eyes were sore from constantly looking into the microscope and his knuckles were red and bleeding from when he had punched the desk in frustration.

            He opened the door to his room and walked out into the darkened hallway of _Cutthroat's Curve. Jim frowned at the almost black walls and wondered if McGee was so stingy he wouldn't even by lights for his hallways._

            Jim passed the room with the murder victims and almost stopped. Jim shook his head and continued on. He had noticed that none of his crewmembers had gone into the room. Once they had seen BEN and Morph fly downstairs like the devil was chasing them, the crewmembers had decided they didn't need to see what had gone on in that room. And Jim didn't blame them to much.

            Jim's boots thudded against the wooden stairs as he walked down into the bar. Only McGee stood in the room. He stood behind the bar, cleaning a glass with a dirty dishrag. He frowned at Jim as he came down.

            Jim offered him a weak grin, "Slow week?" he asked.

            McGee gave Jim a glare, "Well, with an Academy Agent prowlin' ma bar, do you think most o' me usual costumers would came here?"

            Jim winced at McGee's poor speech but said, "Maybe you should try to get better costumers? You know, ones without a law problem?"

            McGee snorted, as if Jim had tried to make a joke, "On this planet there ain't no 'good folks'. Everyon' here be to busy doin somethin' illegal and that be the way it goes."

            Jim shrugged, "Hey, I can't do anything about who you do business with. I can just ask you to pick better costumers. Or maybe move your bar to a better planet."

            McGee returned to his cleaning, "Don't hold ya breath." He muttered just loud enough for Jim to here, then he said, "Would ya like som' ale?"

            Jim looked down at the dirty glass McGee was only making dirtier by using that dishrag and decided he's rather have his brain ripped out through his nose and be forced to eat it, "No thank you." He muttered and walked out of the bar.

            "Suit ye-self." McGee said as Jim pushed open the door and walked out of _Cutthroat's Curve._

            Jim frowned as the heavy smell of smoke and bad booze filled his nose. He'd forgotten that on this planet there was no where to get any fresh air. Well, there went his idea about calming his nerves…

            "What I wouldn't give to be back on Montresser with Alyson." Jim said and suddenly grinned, what he wouldn't give to be with Alyson. He could almost picture his return to Montresser. It'd raining, as it always was on the gray planet, and Alyson would've been home for almost a week and missing him terribly. When she saw him walking down the road to the Benbow Inn, she would be overjoyed and she would run out to meet him, getting soaked in the process. After the shared a passionate embrace in the rain, they would be cold and wet and would need a shower. So… so they would take a shower together. As Jim thought about that shower with Alyson, his grin widened.

            He was so caught up in his daydream he didn't see BEN rushing to him until it was to late. Jim cursed as the robotic body slammed into his and sent him sprawling in the ground. He raised his head and glared at BEN, who stood over him.

            "Sorry, Jim," BEN said, "I didn't see you there."

            Jim grunted and pulled himself to his feet. He glared at BEN once more before saying, "Why were you running like a bat out of hell?" he asked.

            BEN blinked a moment before he remembered, "Oh, we got a radio call from the Academy. They want you to come back."

            "WHAT!?" Jim demanded, grabbing BEN's arms he shook the robot, "Why? I'm not done here. Why do they want me?"

            BEN shrugged, "I asked them, but they wouldn't say. All they said was that you needed to come back to the Academy and… well… now. They refused to tell me anything. But then why would they? I'm just a robot." BEN frowned in annoyance.

            Jim shook his head and ignored BEN's ramblings, "Well, radio the Academy back and tell them I'm busy. I'm not a damn dog that'll jump when they snap their fingers."

            "Ah, Jim, the Elders kinda figured you'd say something like that and they told me to tell you that this is an order, not a request. In other words, buddy-"

            Jim growled, "I have to go." He let out a hiss of breath when BEN nodded, "Well, great, just great! They're the ones who sent me here and now they want me to drop everything and come back!?"

            BEN looked around nervously, "Basically." He agreed.

            "Well, what am I supposed to tell McGee? He'll have a field day when I tell him I have to leave but he still isn't allowed to open his bar." Jim wondered out loud.

            BEN shrugged, "Can't you just tell him to get the one room locked?"

            "Well, I could, but McGee isn't exactly the most trustworthy person. Ah, well I'll tell him if he or anyone else touches anything in that room I'll have him hauled off to jail for disturbing the evidence." Jim muttered, more to himself then BEN.

            The metal-man nodded his head in agreement, "That'll work!"

            Jim groaned in frustration, "Alright. Alright. Get the _Fate_ ready for take off while I tell McGee the news and at the same time try not to add another body to the murder count."

            "Aye, aye, Captain!" BEN said and ran in the direction of the _Fate._

            Jim sighed and turned back to the bar. He was pretty sure McGee was not going to be too happy with Jim's news. The man would probably threaten his life. This was great! Just great! What was so important that the Elders had to order him back? They had wanted him to solve this murder hadn't they?

            What was so damn important?

                        Seven hours later, Jim finally arrived at the docks of the Montresser. He ordered his crew to take break which they all agreed to do with a whoop. He told BEN and Morph to man the ship while he was away, which they proudly agreed to do.

            Jim made his way through the crowd of the market place. There seemed to be a lot more people then usual on the Space Port and they all seemed to be in very intense conversations with one another.

            "Did you hear…?"

            "Oh my! Really…?"

            "Do you think he's…?"

            "I bet that man's behind it…"

            "I hear at least all twenty are dead…"

            "What about that one? The one who lived…"

            Jim shook his head as bits and pieces of conversations swirled around his ears. Even though he never heard more then half of a sentence he could tell they were involving the same topic. What had happened in the four days he had been gone that would get the whole Space Port riled up?

            Jim made his way to the Academy doors and saw the two guards blocking the door. Jim blinked in surprise. He couldn't remember the Academy ever having guards blocking the doors. What had happened here?  
            Jim glanced up at the school. Had there been an attack inside the Academy? Had one of the Elders been attacked? Maybe a student had died…

            "Sir," One of the guard said, gripping his rifle tightly, "may I see some identification? If you're a local citizen you can't come in, sorry."

            Jim glared up at the guard. He had never had to show identification before. And people had always known who he was on sight. Where had these two guards been for the past ten years? He was like a celebrity… he hadn't wanted to be one, mind you, but he was like a celebrity none the less.

            Jim reached into his back pocket and pulled out his Spacer ID card. He hadn't used it in years, but out of habit he always brought it along. A good thing to, Jim thought or the Elders would have to come out in _daylight to let Jim in._

            Jim's ID card had his height, weight, full name and occupation on it. In the corner it had a picture of him. A really bad one, Jim had always thought, since he had been in a bad mood when he had gone to get it. And his anger had been totally justified, Jim thought, he had waited three hours to get his card and then he got an old lady to do his ID, so it had taken another two hours. And by the time they had finally gotten around to the picture, Jim was very annoyed. And then the picture had to be taken over and over again, because the old lady kept on missing his face. By the time the picture had finally been taken, Jim was frowning and telling himself he did not hit women, especially the old women.

            Now Jim was just as annoyed as he had been on that day. With a growl he pushed his ID card into the guards face. The guard blinked in disbelief.

            "Is that enough identification you, Officer?" Jim said gruffly.

            The guard looked very flushed and said, "Oh, Captain Hawkins, sir! Sorry I didn't recognize you. I thought you might've been an imposter. Please, please, go right in. We've all be waiting for you."

            The guards hastily moved to the side and allowed Jim to open the Academy doors and walk in. What was that all about? Jim wondered as he walked stiffly down the marble hallways on the Academy. Deep within his gut something twisted. He had a really bad feeling about all of this security that the Academy now had. Something more must've happened for the school to enhance their protection.

            Jim turned down the hall and walked towards the Elders' room. He was about halfway there when he saw someone walking towards him. Jim looked at Amelia Doppler in surprise. It was a shock to see the former ship captain walking down the halls of the school she used to work for. Ever since her retirement Amelia had stayed clear of the Academy so it was definitely odd to see her here. Jim wouldn't have been as surprised if it had been Delbert walking to him, but seeing Amelia was a bolt from the blue.

            "Amelia?" Jim said as the cat-like woman walked over to him, "What are you doing here? You're retired aren't you?"

            Jim stared at her with horror as Amelia held back tears, "Jim," she said, "please come with me. I guess that the Elders didn't tell you." She took his head and pulled him down the hall. Jim noticed she didn't turn her head to look at him.

            "Yeah, they told me." Jim said and Amelia jerked her head around at him, looking shocked, "What? They've called me back from missions before. It's really no big deal."

            Amelia looked at him sympathetically "No, they didn't tell you." She said sadly, "Left it up to me, those cowards."

            Jim noticed that he was being dragged in the direction of the Academy hospital ward. Thoughts flew into his head all at once. He looked worriedly at Amelia.

            "Is Delbert hurt?" He asked and Amelia shook her. In horror he said, "Oh please, tell me it isn't one of the kids!"

            "No, Jim, it's not one of the children."

            The hospital ward was different from the rest of the Academy. It was much brighter and cheery, mostly because the people in the ward were so depressed. The walls were painted in a very light blue and the floor was white and tiled. The doctor's office had a huge glass window where people could watch him work. For the shy patient, a curtain could be pulled over the window. Besides the doctor's office and across from it, there were darker blue doors which lead to patients' rooms.

            "Then why are we here?" Jim questioned.

            Amelia stopped at the last door on the left side of the hallway. She pushed open the blue door and motioned for Jim to step in. Feeling suddenly numb, Jim nodded and obeyed her command.

            What Jim saw was Seymour, looking pale and small, lying on a small bed, almost lost in a sea of white sheets. He saw a window with heavy blue drapes pulled over them and his mother, Sarah, sitting in a chair, crying silently. His saw Delbert leaning over Seymour with a grim face.

            None of this had any meaning to Jim as he asked in thick monotone, "What happened?" he whispered.

            Sarah jumped from her chair when she heard her son's voice. More tears streamed down her tear-streaked face as she brought her son into a hug. Jim couldn't understand why his mother was hugging. All he knew was that his body was suddenly cold and he couldn't think or comprehend what was going on. His brain wouldn't allow him to understand what was going on. He couldn't understand why Seymour was in the hospital ward and why Alyson was no where near.

            "Oh, Jim!" Sarah said against his shoulder, "I'm so sorry! Amelia and I… we… we heard the call from Seymour… but when Amelia got there… Al… she wasn't there! There was nothing we could do. She's gone, Jim…" Sarah broke off and started to weep.

            Suddenly, blood was pounding in Jim's ears. He remembered that Alyson had been with Seymour and Seymour was in the hospital bed wounded, which meant something had happened to Alyson… but where was Alyson? Why was his mother crying so bad? WHERE WAS ALYSON!?

            "Where's Alyson, Mom?" Jim asked in a shaky voice.

            Sarah looked at him sadly, tears coming silently down her cheeks, "Alyson's gone, Jim. She was kidnapped by whoever attacked her and Seymour."

            Jim wanted to shake his head, deny what he knew had to be true. Instead of doing either, he slumped into chair his mother had been using moments before. Jim placed his head in his hands and fought back the sobs that rose in his throat.

            "I'm sorry, Jim." Sarah said again, but Jim didn't move.

            "Sarah, Delbert, can you give Jim and I a moment, please?" Amelia said. Delbert glanced at Jim, nodded, and took Sarah's arm to lead her out of the room. Amelia waited until the door had shut before she turned to Jim.

            "Jim," She began, "I can only imagine what you must be going through right now and I hate to make this worse, but I have something for you."

            Jim raised his head and looked at the piece of paper in Amelia's hands, "What is it?" He asked wearily.

            "I have no idea." Amelia answered truthfully, "But when we removed Professor Blake's robes, we found this letter on him. It is addressed to you. I didn't read it, but my guess it is from the pirates that kidnapped Alyson."

            Jim held out his hands and the cat-woman placed the letter in it. She opened her mouth as if to say more, but then she shut it with a shake of her head. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, deciding Jim would want to be alone.

            With shaking hands, Jim opened the letter and his dark blue eyes narrowed as he read what was written…

            _Captain James Hawkins of the R.L.S. **Fate,**_

_                        Well, Jim, I warned you didn't I? I told you, you would pay for your sins and the time has finally come. I've taken your dear one, Professor Christopher, and be sure to know that you'll never see her again._

_            Captain, I must tell I never though you'd be one to take a wife. After all, you lead a dangerous life and have made many enemies. Surely, you realized anyone close to you, especially a wife, would become a target for revenge? I thought you were at least smart enough to learn from my mistakes._

_            Well, Captain, I must thank you for being so stupid. Without this young professor, I'd have no way to take my revenge from you. Thank you for giving the prefect opportunity._

_            And now, Captain Jim, I leave with these few words. How does it feel? How does it feel to have the most important thing in your life ripped away from you and being helpless to stop it? How does it feel to know it is your fault?_

_            Let me assure you, Captain, that you'll never see your dear wife again. I'll see to it. I hope you realized your mistake. You cursed the professor to her fate. You should've known people like you will only hurt those around them. And you are the cause of her fate, her gruesome fate._

_Randolph__ Nathaniel_

            The letter slipped from Jim's fingers and slid to the floor. Jim stared blankly ahead of him, his eyes dark and misty. Once more, Jim lowered his head into his hands.

            The letter had told Jim the last thing he ever wanted to hear and that it was his fault. Jim choked on a sob that rose from his throat.

            Alyson was dead, Jim thought as he allowed the tears to flow, Alyson was dead and it was all his fault.

                        Jim sat in Seymour's hospital room for hours. He didn't say anything as he stared out into the void. Amelia, Delbert and Sarah had gone back to Montresser but Jim hadn't been able to move.

            Jim's face was pale and streaked with tears. He had stopped crying a while ago for his voice had gone hoarse and he had no more tears left. All he could think about was Alyson and the fact she was dead. As he thought about it, his mental imagine of Professor Lillian Robinson lying on the bed in _Cutthroat's Curve with her throat slashed popped into his mind. Only this time Alyson replaced Professor Robinson._

            Jim gave a choked sob, which surprised him since he had thought he hadn't any more tears left but he was wrong. As a new bout of tears started a moan from the occupant in the bed ceased them.

            Seymour groaned again before he opened his eyes. At first, he seemed unaware of where he was. Then he raised his head and Jim there, looking broken and defeated. As he remembered what had happen, tears filled his eyes.

            "Jim," he said softly, "Alyson, she's… she's-"

            "I know." Jim said harshly and nothing else.

            Seymour sobbed and pressed his head into the pillow. The two men who loved Alyson, one as a father the other as a wife, lapsed into silence. Their grief was too much to speak of, but it made the room cold and empty.

            As they sat in silence, Jim felt his anger rise at the older man. Though he knew it was his fault that Alyson had been taken, he still looked for someone to blame. The only other person that he seemed able to blame was Seymour. He had been there when Alyson had been kidnapped, had survived but hadn't been able to save Alyson.

            Suddenly, his anger was too much to bear and Jim got to his feet. Seymour looked over at him in surprise and received a glare from the younger man.

            "DAMNIT, SEYMOUR!" Jim exploded, "You were supposed to be protecting her! What the hell were you doing!? You let them kill her!"

            Seymour looked at the Spacer in front of him and saw the grief in his eyes. He knew Jim was raging because he couldn't deal with the grief that was eating at his heart. Seymour decided to let him rage at him so his heels could cool.

            But as Jim spat every curse he knew, a few he made up for the occasion, Seymour felt his own anger raising. He was grieving, too. Alyson had been his daughter. Didn't Jim realize Seymour was suffering as much as he was?

            "Don't you that I'd do anything to go back in time and changed what happened!?" Seymour shouted, wincing when he side cried out in protest.

            Either Jim didn't notice Seymour's wince or he choose not to, "GOD DAMN YOU! If you had just protected her like you were supposed to do, this wouldn't have happened!"

            Jim paced the room viciously and Seymour glared at him. If he had been able to move, he would've… well, he wasn't sure what he would do. Since Jim was bigger and stronger then Seymour, and he seemed to be inching for a fight with anyone willing, maybe it was better that he couldn't move.

            Jim stopped and then moved to Seymour, his eyes almost black with rage and grief, "If you weren't injured I'd… I'd…" Jim's hands balled uselessly at his side as he glared at the professor who had once been Alyson's father.

            "JIM!" Cried a new voice and both man turned their attention to the door.

            Sarah Hawkins, pale and sickly looking, stood at the door with a look of horror on her face. No doubt she had come back to the hospital to convince her son to come back to the Benbow Inn to get some rest. The fact that her son and her daughter-in-law's father were about to jump down each other throats, added to that was the fact that one of them was seriously injured, had rage burning in her veins. She was suffering over Alyson's kidnapping, and likely death, and knowing these two men were ready to kill each other because of that had her angry because she knew Alyson would be as well.

            "Seymour is injured, Jim!" Sarah cried, stepping into the room, "Alyson would not want you two to kill yourselves over her. She'd want you to be calm and work on rescuing her!"

            "ALYSON'S DEAD!" Jim cried, tears now running down his face. In his rage, he was finally able to accept the truth. But only because his rage would not allow grief to overtake him, if he hadn't been so angry he'd still be in denial.

            "What…?" Sarah whispered, stepping backwards.

            Jim refused to see his mother's pain; all he saw was his anger and self loathing, "The pirate captain Randolph Nathaniel told me so in the letter he sent me. She's dead… and she died alone." Jim moved past his mother and walked to the door. Before he left the room, he looked at Seymour over his shoulder, "I hope you can live with that fact… because I can't."

            Sarah watched her son walk out of the room with sad eyes. She turned to Seymour, who looked like he had just been in a fight, and said, "Don't worry about Jim. He's… he's just upset."

            Seymour watched as Sarah walked over to the chair and slump into it. He was taken back by how fragile she looked. He wanted to bring her into his arms and just hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But everything wasn't going to be okay, because Jim's words were heavy on his heart. Alyson was dead, he had said so. Could what Jim had said possibly be true? Can she really be dead?

            Sarah looked at him in horror as he tried to sit up, "Don't move!" She cried, moving over to him, "You might pull your stitches."

            Because she seemed so worried, Seymour nodded. Sarah sighed and brought her chair over to Seymour's side. They were both surprised when Seymour brought her hand into his own.

            Sarah's hands were rough and hardened like Alyson's, Seymour realized with an ache in his heart. They were the hands of a woman who worked. Sarah looked up at him and saw the mist in his eyes and realized he was thinking about Alyson.

            "Seymour, do you think Alyson… do you think… what I mean… was Jim telling the truth…? About Alyson?" Sarah managed.

            Seymour wanted to deny it, because he could see that she wanted him to, but he wouldn't lie to her. It surprised him how much he wanted to be honest with her.

            "Jim wouldn't say that unless he believed it to be true. And the pirates had… no… no trouble killing the crew of the _Space-Hopper_… so…" at this point Sarah gave a small sob, "But, Sarah, Alyson is an amazingly strong woman. Even though all the evidence points to her… her death, we have to count in the Alyson-factor. She's a very strong girl. If there's a chance she's alive… well…"

            Sarah nodded, understanding his meaning, "Thank you, Seymour. I don't know why, but… but that makes me feel a little better. I should go."

            Instantly, Seymour gripped Sarah's hands tighter, "Don't. I… I don't want to be alone tonight." Seymour knew it was selfish but the thought of being alone, when all he would think about was Alyson, made him sweat.

            Sarah smiled, "Of course." She leaned forward to kiss his forehead. As she did so, Seymour saw the tired bruises under eyes and felt guilty for asking her to sit in the uncomfortable chair so she could comfort him. If anything, she needed the comforting, but he couldn't seem to make himself tell her she could leave.

                        Jim didn't know where he was going, but he knew he couldn't stay in that hospital room without hitting Seymour and the man wasn't to blame.

            "It's all my fault." Jim muttered, "That stupid mistake I made at the Raeford Galaxy is the reason why Alyson is probably dead."

            Jim pressed his hands to his face and leaned his back against the cool wall of the hospital ward. He slid to the floor and sat down, to weak to move and to grief-stricken to care.

            Though his heart kept on saying that Alyson was alive, his mind kept pointing at all the evidence that she wasn't. There was the letter from Nathaniel implying he had killed her, there was the fact that everyone expect Seymour had been killed, and the fact they were pirates and were prone to kill.

            Jim also thought about all the things pirates were known to do to beautiful young woman, none of it pretty, and decided if he had to choice one or the other grim fates for her, it would be death. He'd rather see her dead then raped, but neither made him happy. He'd anything, anything, to have safe in his arms again.

            "Why didn't I make her stay?" Jim thought, "If I had none of this would've happened. She'd be safe now."

            Jim refused to listen when his mind told him that if he had made Alyson stay, his mother, and all her guests, might be dead. He didn't want to listen to his mind, which was telling him Alyson was dead. He wanted to listen to his heart who still hoped she was alive.

            But Jim, during his Spacer training, had been taught to listen to his mind and not his heart and he believed Alyson to be dead. And nothing could've have made him sadder then that fact. It felt like his heart had been ripped out.

            Self-loathing filled Jim's throat as he cursed himself for the mistake he made months ago. He thought about Alyson and how it was his fault she was dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Poor Jim! He thinks Alyson is dead and it's his fault! Don't you just want to walk up to him and tell the truth to him? And speaking of Alyson, wonder what's going on with her? She's not the kind of person to sit down and become a damsel of distress, right? You bet you dollars she's not! Get ready for chapter five: _Everyone Lies, Everyone Hurts! Until then review!_

                                    _"So I'm supposed to just help you out of the evilness of my heart?" –Spike, _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer__

                                                            -Lizzy Rebel


	6. Everyone Lies, Everyone Hurts

            AN: Sorry this took me so long to post out. My poor beta-reader is being overwhelmed with me, chores and school. But then so I am! Argg, school has started and thus everything is slow. Promise to get chapter seven up as soon as I can. Thanks you all loyal readers who are putting up with me and my lateness. 

            TO: ElvenRanger- e-mail me, buddy, when you're ready to beta again. I won't send anything to you until you're read. Cross my heart and hope to die… well not die…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Six- Everyone Lies, Everyone Hurts  
  
                        Alyson moved her hands in the darkness of the brig. She was looking for something sharp to free her hands and had so far been unsuccessful.  
            Alyson pressed her feet against the ground, ignored the pain that shot through her as the rope dug deep into her ankles, and pushed herself against the wall. She moved her hands, trying to feel for something sharp. If she could just find something to break the ropes bonding her arms!  
            Alyson cursed as she came up empty. She'd been at it for at least two days now and there had been nothing, nothing sharp enough to free her. Even though she didn't know what she'd do once she was free, but first thing was first.  
            Alyson sighed and closed her eyes, fighting back tears of frustration. Her stomach growled for food. She hadn't had anything to eat since her first night on the Destroyer and it wasn't likely she'd get anything soon, either.  
She pushed herself back so she could lean her head against a wall. Her hands were covered in her own blood from when the ropes had dug deep into skin and the same went for her boots. Alyson groaned and shifted her weight against the wall ever so slightly…  
            And instantly lunged forward with a howl of pain. Something sharp had dug into her back! Carefully, Alyson leaned backwards and used the hands tied behind her back to feel for whatever had poked her.  
            Triumph soared through her veins when her hands encircled a sharp, metal piece of an object sticking out of the wood of the wall. She could tell from the feel it would definitely be sharp enough to free her hands.  
            Twisting her back, Alyson looped the rope around the wonder, amazing metal thing so it was in between her two hands and touching the rope. Slowly, Alyson began to move her hands and wrists.  
            Alyson bit back a curse as the metal object cut into her skin as well as the rope. She told herself she could endure the pain if it meant escaping. She forced herself to stare at the moonlight and ignore the pain as she worked herself free.  
            Suddenly, the ropes around her wrists gave away with a snap. Alyson gasps as blood rushed into her hands. After having her circulation cut off for two days, the sensation was odd, but it made her feel better.  
            Alyson reached down to tear free the bonds on her feet. Even though her hands were no longer bonded, every movement she made was agonizing on her wrists, which still toted the wounds given to them from the ropes. After she threw the ropes binding her legs away, she rubbed them and wondered if she could walk on them.  
            "It's better then staying here." Alyson muttered and gathered her courage. Then she forced herself to her feet.  
            Pain surged through her legs and she collapsed onto the ground. She could walk, but it would be extremely painful. She sighed and rubbed her legs once more. If enduring the pain meant escaping then so be it, but how would she escape?  
            Alyson looked up at the barred sun-window. Maybe if she could found someway to climb to the top of the brig, she could push open the window and slid out.  
            But there seemed to be no way to climb up. Alyson's eyes scanned the small notches in the wall with unease. If she climbed up the wall then she wouldn't reach the barred window for it was in the middle of the ceiling. Alyson groaned when she realized she'd have to jump for it.  
            Alyson stood and limped over to the side of the wall. Giving a small cry of pain, Alyson placed her foot in a tiny notch and gripped the one above it with her aching wrists. Slowly, she began to climb.  
            When she ran out of notches she found that she was only a few inches away from the barred window. Gripping the wall-notch with one hand, Alyson leaned outward and stretched her bloody hand. She gave a colourful curse when she fell short just an inch.  
Alyson placed her hand back on the notch in the wall and pressed her head against the wood of the wall. What am I going to do now? she wondered. It was obvious she'd have to jump for the window, but how was she going to open it when she was clinging to it?  
She chewed on her lips and a plan began to form in her mind. It was very dangerous, if she fell she'd die, if someone heard her jump she'd die… so many things could go wrong. But truly what choice did she have? It was likely she'd be killed anyway, so it was better to die trying to escape then meekly waiting for it.  
            With that in mind, Alyson twisted her body so she was looking at the barred window. Loathing herself, Alyson pushed herself from the wall. She thrust her hands out towards the bars and prayed she would reach it.  
            Hope and pain mixed as her fingers wrapped around the metal of the bar. Her body swung like a leaf in the wind as she gritted her teeth. Pain was searing through her fingers as the metal dug into her skin. She bit back a howl as she tried to make herself more comfortable hanging from the bars. It was futile.  
            Time to begin phase two, Alyson thought. She began to swing her legs back and forth. At first, it was hard to make herself move because every movement made the metal dig harder into her skin. She ignored the pain and began to increase her tempo.  
She felt the barred window begin to slide across the upper deck. As she listened to metal scrape against wood, she prayed that none of Nathaniel's lackeys heard that ripping noise. If they did, she was as good as dead.  
            Finally, after what seemed like hours of playing swing, Alyson felt the gap was wide enough for her to fit through. She worked her aching fingers over to the edge of the barred window. Then she removed one hand, gripped the bars tightly with the other, and thrust it through the gap. Her now-free hand moved around the deck for something to grab hold of. When her fingers were tightly gripping a crack in the ship, Alyson allowed her other hand to move through the gap as well.  
            Then she began to heave herself up. She pressed her stomach against the deck as she tried to pull herself out. She hooked a leg onto the deck and managed to pull her entire body up. She lay on the deck on her back, her chest heaving and her body absorbing pain from her escape to freedom.  
            Even though her whole body was aching, Alyson felt herself smile. She had escaped! Now all she had to do was find a way off the ship and she'd be home free.  
At exactly that moment, Alyson heard the heavy thud of boots against wood. Her body shot up and recoiled in pain. She strained to hear the noise again as soon as the blood had stopped pounding in her ears.  
            Yes, she hadn't been imagining things. There was someone coming! Panic danced in her stomach as she hastily looked around for somewhere to hide.  
As the thuds got closer to her, Alyson dived behind the artificial-gravity generator and pressed her back against the metal of it. She pressed a hand to her beating chest and tried to make her breathing soundless as the thuds finally seemed to be right besides her.  
Damnit! The thought ran through Alyson's mind. She'd forget to move the barred window back into place! What if whoever was moving towards noticed it? They'd surely figure out she had escaped. Maybe if she ran for it, she could push the window back into place before whoever was walking towards her came.  
            Alyson craned her neck around so she could see who coming towards her. Rough-neck the pirate swaggered towards the spot where Alyson hid, looking as if he'd had a little too much ale. Alyson could feel herself relax just a bit; if Rough-neck was drunk then maybe he wouldn't notice the gap where she had escaped.  
            "Why we keep the woman, anyways?" Rough-neck muttered to himself and Alyson felt herself pale when she realized her was talking about her, "Get rid of her, I say. Last thing we want is an angry Jim Hawkins on our trail."  
            She bit on her lip, so they were thinking about killing her. She had suspected as much when they had stopped feeding her. Maybe they hoped she'd starve to death. A grim smile worked its way to Alyson's lips: won't they be surprised to find her gone in the morning?  
            Rough-neck walked away, muttering and swaying as he did so. Alyson listened for what seemed like hours until his sound had disappeared entirely. Then she shot to her feet and looked around her. The cost was clear.  
            Alyson began to run. She knew from when she had first been kidnapped that there was a stairway in the middle of the two masses of the ship. She prayed that that lead to the smaller boats and not the galley… if the stairway did lead to the galley, well then she would probably be killed.  
            She glanced around her once more before ducking down the stairs. The room she entered was dark and, to Alyson's relief, it had two boats connected to the floor.  
She moved to the boat on the left side of the room and bent down to untie the rope that kept the boat secured to the floor of the ship. She cursed as her numb fingers fumbled on the rope. Finally the rope slid from the hook in the ground and Alyson threw it into the boat. Then she scurried over to the back of the room, where she knew the control panel for the floor of the room was.  
            There had to be at least a hundred buttons, Alyson thought in disbelief. And there were no names on them! How was she going to tell which one opened the floor and lowered the boat free?  
            So she guessed there was only one way to go about this. Alyson closed her eyes, moved her hand around in a circle, and then pressed the button her finger landed on. She gave a genuine smile when she heard the gears turn and felt the rush of cool air entering a hot room. She decided to try her luck even more and pressed the button next to the one she had just pressed. Alyson turned and watched as her boat began to lower.  
            Just as Alyson moved for the boat, there was a strangled cry from the stairway and Alyson knew she had been discovered. Panic replaced her hope as she ran for the boat. Heavy boots pounded against the wooden stairs as she got closer the boot. She was almost sure she was home free when her hand gripped the side of the small boat and she began to pull herself into it.  
            But then suddenly rough hands gripped her shoulders and she was being pulled away from her freedom. Alyson howled and fought. She scratched the hands the held her captive and watched with a sickening thud as her boat to freedom floated into space without her. Tears flew from Alyson eyes as she fought even harder.  
            But finally her only escape disappeared from view and her body collapsed. She slumped against her capture and began to sob.  
            "I told you the girl was nothin' but trouble!" Came Rough-neck's voice from right behind her ear.  
            "Oy, wonder what the boss'll do now? If she keep escapin' we can't keep her around." Came a voice behind Alyson and Rough-neck.  
            "I'll take her to see the boss now." Rough-neck called and then forced Alyson to turn around. He flashed her a grin of yellow teeth before saying, "You in trouble now, missy. The boss'll get ya good."  
            Alyson shouted every cursed she knew at him and brought her foot back. Then she kneed him, hard, in the groin. Colourful cusses that burned Alyson's ears came from the foul-mouthed pirate. As the curses became even more vicious, Alyson felt herself flush.  
            "Oh, you'll pay for that." Rough-neck hissed, pulling Alyson towards the stairs, "If that is, Captain Nathaniel doesn't kill ya first."  
            Alyson thrust her chin out and pretended not to be moved by Rough-neck's words. In her mind, she decided she'd rather be forced to answer to Captain Randolph Nathaniel then to be left alone with Rough-neck.  
            Nathaniel's chambers were located on the top floor of the Destroyer. Alyson's back stiffened as the door to his chambers burst open and out strode a sleep-rumbled Nathaniel, followed by the pirate that had helped capture Alyson again.  
            Nathaniel gave Alyson a cool look before turning his gaze to Rough-neck, "She escape on your watch?" he asked, almost in an innocent drawl. That innocence had the skin on the back of her neck crawling. The pirate Randolph Nathaniel was not an innocent man. He was evil, wicked.  
            Besides her Rough-neck stiffened as well, "Um… yeah… I mean… yes, sir, but I didn't…"  
            "There shall be no dinner rations for you for three days, Rough-neck. Now get back down and patrol the deck. And keep an eye open this time." Nathaniel said, his voice losing its innocent edge.  
            "But, sir-" Rough-neck started instantly.  
            Nathaniel held up at hand, "Want to make it three days with no food at all, Rough-neck? No? Good. Bring the girl in and get going."  
            Rough-neck growled and threw Alyson bodily into the room. She crashed into the floor and gritted her teeth in pain. As she pulled herself onto her feet, Rough-neck stormed out.  
            Glancing around her, Alyson saw that Nathaniel's chambers were really no different from Jim's on the Fate. A bed pushed off into the side of the room, a desk and chair in the middle of the room, a wardrobe besides the bed, and big bay windows in the back of the room. All-in-all it didn't practically scream 'pirate'.  
            "Well, Mrs. Hawkins," Nathaniel said in his innocent drawl, "looks like you're worthy of being James Hawkins's wife after all. At first, when you didn't immediately try to escape, I thought maybe James had made a mistake with you, but I don't think so now. If you hadn't made so much noise lowering the boat you would've escape. Luckily for me, Rough-neck may be dumb but he's quick."  
            Alyson shot him a glare. He's handsome, she realized. She hadn't seen it before, but she saw it now. And it made her sick to now had she not known that he was a pirate and that he must likely planned to kill her, she would've been charmed by him.  
            "You won't get away with this. Jim will hunt you down and kill you." Alyson bared her teeth at him, "If I don't kill you first, that is."  
            Nathaniel chuckled, "I'm not so worried about you or James. You'll be tied up again soon and I'm a lot bigger then you. And as for James," A smile played across Nathaniel's lips, "he's busy with those murders on Zione."  
            "You know about them?" Alyson whispered. Her face paled. Had Nathaniel been watching her and Jim? Had he been studying their every move? Waiting for the right time to attack? The very thought of someone watching over her made her sick to her stomach. But she refused to throw up in front of them.  
            Now Nathaniel laughed, loud and boomed, "My dear, I killed them. Of course I knew about them."  
            Alyson was going to be sick in any moment; she knew it, "How could you? They… they hadn't done anything to you…"  
            The pirate captain shrugged casually, "It was simple enough to do it. You see, dear, I knew I had to get Jim away from you so I could take you. So of course I needed some big crime Jim would have to investigate. That had me stumped for months. There seemed to be no way to drag Jim away from you, but then low-and-behold I received word that five important members of Project Space-Twister where visiting Zione to try out their new machine. I saw the perfect opportunity. Killing those professors would be a blow to the Academy and they would ask their finest to investigate the murders. Thus Jim would be called. It was even better when I found out you were going to Venkar. It was to easy to kidnap you and finally abstract my revenge."  
            "What did Jim ever do to you?" Alyson whispered in horror, "You knew you'd have him chasing you if you went into crime. Why do you hate Jim so much and not anyone else that's ever chased you?"  
            Something twisted inside her as Nathaniel's eyes darkened. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her against him. Alyson screamed and struggled against him, trying to pry herself away.  
            "What he did to me!?" Nathaniel growled in her ear, "I'll tell you what he did."  
Nathaniel dragged Alyson over to the chair behind his desk. He forced her into it and she gripped the sides of the chair so hard her knuckles turned white.  
            "You think your James's is some kind of wonderful hero? Think you married a man of honor? Well, I'm about to burst your pretty little bubble." Nathaniel paced the room and Alyson looked around the room. She realized in horror that there was nothing in the room she could use as a weapon if the pirate decided to hurt her.  
            "Now," Nathaniel began, "even when I was young I wasn't good. My father was a pirate and so was his father before him. A whole family of pirates. It was only natural that I would as well."  
            So by the time young Spacer James Hawkins showed up to track down the bad of the bad, I already had a reputation. At first, I was amused by Jim. He was the only Spacer to ever come close to catching me and he kept on going at it. I was enjoying myself."  
About seven years ago, I was laying low from Jim on the planet Diedo. I was hanging out at the local pub when I saw her. Her name was Gina Rodriguez and she was a waitress for the bar. I knew I would have to have her. So I used all my charm to bring her around. At first Gina didn't want anything to do with me, knowing I was a no good pirate, but she eventually came around and I married her."  
            I still pirated with my crew, but because I was now married I always took Gina with me. She wasn't pleased by my bootlegging, mind you, but she didn't say anything. I was so smitten with her that I would've stopped pirating had she only asked. But she didn't. So I kept on doing what I did."  
            And then, after two years of our marriage, she gave birth to a son who we named Jonathon. At that point, I wanted to stop my crime spree but I was in to-deep and I had no other way to put food on our table. And since Gina didn't say anything about my job, I didn't stop. I just wanted to make my wife and son happy."  
            And then five years after the birth of Jonathon, James Hawkins tracked me down again. At this point I was far to consumed with wife and child to bothering playing around with some Spacer. So I decided I'd rid myself once on for all of Hawkins. I had him chase me to the forest planet in the Raeford Galaxy, where I planned to kill him."  
So I sent my wife and son back to our hideout, since I did not want them to see this. But somehow Jim figured out about Gina and Jonathon's ship and planted a bomb in it that would explode as soon as it left the atmosphere. Knowing it would hurt me, James planted the bomb. He knew two innocents would die just so he could get his man."  
            I close my eyes and I still see the fire and wreckage that had once held my son and wife. I can still smell their burning flesh and hear their screams of pain. I knew, once I had escaped from James, that I would avenge their deaths. They would not die in vain. I would make Jim pay."  
            Then only two months after that, I heard Jim had gotten married to you. I knew my chance had finally come. All I had to do was take you away from James and he would suffer as I had suffered. Weep as I had wept. All I had to do was get away from James… and you know the rest of the story…"  
            Alyson's face was as white as a sheet. With shaky breath she whispered, "You're lying! Jim… Jim wouldn't do… he wouldn't… do that! He… he isn't like you!"  
            Nathaniel laughed harshly, "Have you been living in a fairy-tale all your life?" he asked her, "Well, Mrs. Hawkins, I'm going to teach you a lesson in life. Everyone lies, everyone hurts. No one in this galaxy is innocent. There is only the good, the bad and the people who are used. You are in category C."  
            "No." Alyson whispered helplessly.  
            "Are you telling me you haven't hurt anyone?" Nathaniel asked, "Lied to anyone?"  
            Alyson closed her eyes and thought of Sir Rubin of Maryland, who had once ruled the tribe of Maryland on Earth. She had killed him to save Jim, but then Sir Rubin had only been trying to save his tribe. He had died believing what he had been doing was right. Nathaniel was right, she had hurt someone.  
            A laugh told her Nathaniel knew, too, "I can see by your face that you have. See, Mrs. Hawkins? No one is innocent."  
            Nathaniel strode over to his door and yanked it open. A fellow pirate stood outside the door and saluted Nathaniel.  
            "Take Mrs. Hawkins to the room next to mine and make sure she can't get out. Feed her all three meals from now on." Nathaniel turned and grinned at Alyson, "It will be better to kill her on our hideout planet and send her body parts to James in a box."  
            "Aye, aye, Captain." The pirate drone said and moved to take Alyson from the room.  
            Alyson was in so much shock she didn't even bother to fight back. She allowed herself to be dragged away and then placed in a room right besides Nathaniel's room. The room was exactly like Nathaniel's except there was only a bed and a wardrobe and there were no windows, only walls and a door.  
            Once the pirate had left the room, Alyson slumped to the carpet and her shoulders shook with sobs.  
            Jim didn't do that, Alyson told herself, it must've been a mistake. He wouldn't do it on purpose. Jim is a good person. She was almost entirely convinced Jim was innocent of purposely killing Nathaniel's son and wife. But Nathaniel's words still lingered in her mind.  
            Everyone lies, everyone hurts.  
            So she thought of the woman who had married Nathaniel and had his son. Why would she do that? Why would she endanger the life of an innocent child for a man as evil as the devil himself? She couldn't see how this Gina-person was mature. If she had agreed to run of with such a dangerous man how mature could she be. And when she had given birth hadn't the thought of her child's safety make her want to break free from Nathaniel? It would've been like that for Alyson had she been stupid enough to end up in that position in the first place.  
            She pressed a trembling hand to her forehead. What was she going to do now? There was no possible way to escape now. She was trapped in this room until someone let her go… and that would probably only happen when someone came to feed her… and since she didn't have any kind of weapon she couldn't attack her feeder and free herself… or to take her to the hideout planet Nathaniel had been.  
            At the thought of the planet hideout Nathaniel had been talk about, Alyson shivered. He had said he was going to kill her on the planet. And from the way he had talk, her death didn't sound painless. In fact, it sounded as if it would be like torture. And what little pieces were left of her mangled body would be sent to Jim.  
            "Don't think about." Alyson commanded herself, "Jim would come for me long before that happened and Nathaniel will be put in jail."  
            But Jim was busy on Zione. How would he know to look for her if he didn't know she was even kidnapped? If Seymour had died… at that thought Alyson shuddered… then no one would know something had happened to her until their week on Venkar had ended. And by then Alyson would probably be long dead.  
            She collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. She felt so helpless and she hated it. She wanted to rant and scream, but she was exhausted all she could do was cry.  
            Please, Jim, she thought as she slipped into unconsciousness, come and get me. I want to see you again. I want to kiss you.  
            I love you, Jim, she though before she collapsed into the blackness of dead sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            That's it! All done. So whatdoya think? Stay tuned for Chapter Seven: _Depression_ where Jim shows the aduiance why he has a repution as a mean Spacer! Until then R&R!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!

                        "_If only God would give me some clear sign! Like making a large deposit in my name at a Swiss bank."- Woody Allen_

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	7. Depression

                        DISCLAIMER: I don't own Treasure Planet.

                        AN: I'm back! Finally! It's been forever since I've gotten a chapter posted. Sorry, school can be a real drag and I have a new story I'm writing. Isn't anyone interested in X-Men: Evolution or Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Anyway, to show you how much I appreciate your continued support of my fic, I've added some romance! Yay! Kisses! Maybe you suspect who I'm getting together, maybe not. Read and find out!

            To ElvenRanger: Sorry I didn't send this to you, but I wasn't sure if you were ready to start Beta-reading again. If you are please e-mail me and let me know! I really like your editing!  
                        And now on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven- Depression 

                        The darkened room at the Benbow Inn held the still body of Jim Hawkins. His was sprawled across his bed, one had thrown over his eyes, the other hung off the bed. Curtains were pulled over the windows of the room and blocked out the sun.

            In the past three days Jim hadn't moved. He didn't want to live anymore. Alyson was dead and it was all his fault. If he hadn't killed Nathaniel's wife, if he had been more careful at Raeford, she wouldn't be dead right now. She would be with him, smiling at him, holding him and kissing him.

            Cursing, Jim fought the wave of nausea that threatened to take over him. Every time he thought about Alyson he felt like he was going to vomit.

            For the past three days he had been living a half-life. He hardly ate, didn't talk to anyone, and hadn't moved from the bed he and Alyson had once shared.

            BEN, Amelia, Morph and Sarah had tried to bring him out of his slum. But whenever they came to talk to him, Jim would ignore them and lock his door. They hadn't given up on talking to him yet, but he knew after a week or so they'd give up and maybe after a year or so… maybe then he could finally accept Alyson's death and grieve over her.

            Though he hadn't cried ever since he read the note, the tears burned his throat. He wanted to sob like a little boy. He wanted his mother to come and hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. But Jim was a grown man and he couldn't simply tell himself everything was okay. Everything wasn't it. Everything was wrong. The woman he loved was dead and it was his fault.

            "Damn you Nathaniel." Jim said in a hoarse voice. He hadn't used his vocal cords in over three days and they hurt to be used again. Jim welcomed the pain.

            Jim raised a hand and rubbed his chin. He could feel his three-day beard and knew he looked like crap. He was still wearing the cloths that he had worn to Seymour's hospital room. He knew his hair was wild and unruly, as well as the fact that he probably had bags under his eyes. He couldn't seem to make himself care about his appearance.

            There was a sudden knock on his door and Jim shut his eyes, choosing to ignore it. He didn't feel like talking, he feared he'd never feel like talking again. What was the point?

            "Jim? Jim, I'm coming in." Jim was surprised to find that the voice was Delbert Doppler's. He hadn't seen the dog-man ever since the day at the hospital. Jim had figured Delbert had been the one person to get the fact that he didn't want to talk to anyone, but Jim guessed he was wrong.

            Jim didn't answer Delbert's question. Instead, he rolled away from the door and faced the curtain-pulled window. He hoped that if he ignored the dog-man long enough he would give up and leave Jim to wallow in self-loathing.

            But that wasn't the case. Jim heard his bedroom door creak open and listened as the footsteps came nearer to him. He pressed his face into the blankets and ignored the man that now stood at the foot of the bed.

            Delbert said nothing… he just stared at the wreck of a man before him. Jim's cloths were wrinkled horrible, like he had worn them for days, he hair was messy and that greasy look of uncleanness. He wasn't able to get a look at his face and Delbert was glad of that. He didn't want to see the helplessness and hatred that would be in the younger man's haunted blue eyes. He could tell just from Jim's posture on the bed that he was deep in depression and it would take quite a bit of work to bring him out of it.

            "Ah Jim." Delbert said helplessly. He wished he could say something comforting to the young man on the bed, but what could he say? He could only imagine what Jim had to be going through. Just thinking about losing Amelia or one of their children made him sick to his stomach. What was it like to actually lose the very thing you hold dear?

            Jim raised his head from the bed and Delbert winced. Jim's face looked worse then anything he had seen. His lower face was covered in a dark beard, three days in growth. His eyes were glassy from lack of sleep and there were heavy bags under them. Jim looked at if he had been recently used as a punching bag.

            "Just go away, Delbert." Jim said in a hoarse voice, "I don't feel like talking to you or with anyone. I don't feel like talking at all. I want to be left alone."

            "That's too bad, Jim." Delbert said and sat down on the bed next to him, "I came up here to tell you to stop with your self-pity act. I know your upset about Alyson, everyone is upset, but it wasn't your fault."

            Jim thought about Nathaniel's wife, Gina Rodriguez, and their little son, Jonathon, and how they died at his hands. Wasn't his fault? That was a laugh.

            "What do you know of it? There are things going on between Nathaniel and me that you would not comprehend." he said harshly. Jim was shamed to find that he wanted to take a swipe at Delbert. He wanted to make Delbert angry, wanted to fight him. He wanted a way to escape the grief that crushed his heart.

            "You won't let us comprehend, Jim." Delbert pointed out, "Even when you were younger, you never really told us what your missions were about. Not even Amelia, who trained you herself. You didn't want us to have a part in your burden. All you let us know was that you were 'getting the bad guys'."

            "I didn't want to cause any pain." Jim murmured.

            "Then why are you doing this? Don't you know what you're putting your mother through? Sarah's suffering from both the loss of her daughter-in-law and the withdrawal of her only son. I swear if Seymour wasn't here she'd have an emotional breakdown." Delbert said matter-of-factly.

            Tears burned the back of Jim's eyes but he did not let them fall. He hadn't meant to hurt his mother, but he hadn't wanted to comfort her either. She needed someone to lean on, to help get over the death of her daughter-in-law and Jim couldn't be the one to do that for he needed someone to lean on as well. Two broken people could not help each other fix themselves.

            "I can't help her heal, Delbert." Jim said with an edge in his voice, "I can't help anyone anymore."

            "I know. I'm not asking you to heal Sarah. I'm asking you to heal yourself. I'm asking you to stop hating your self for what has happened." Delbert placed a hand on Jim's shoulder.

            "I can't!" Jim thundered, jumping from the bed, "If I had been more careful, more cautious Alyson would be alive! I had a gut feeling that something was wrong even before Alyson left for Venkar! If I had just listened to those feelings inside me she could see be with me! If she hadn't been my wife Nathaniel wouldn't have gone after her. She'd be okay." Jim sunk to the floor, feeling utterly lost.

            Delbert knelt besides him, "You need to stop your depression, Jim. Do you think Alyson would want you to be so unhappy?"

            Jim's shoulders trembled, "I can't let her go, Delbert. I can't let her go. I can't accept her death. I don't want to let her. She can't leave my life. Even now, even knowing she's dead, part feels like there is something not _right with it. It feels like it can't be true. She can't be de… gone."_

            "You need closure, Jim. The man responsible for Alyson's death is still out there and your subconscious knows it. As long as Nathaniel is still out there and free, you'll never have peace." Delbert placed a hand on the trembling shoulders.

            "Are saying I should track down Nathaniel and extract revenge from him?" Jim said blankly.

            Delbert shook his head, "Not revenge, Jim, justice. Don't get revenge. Revenge won't ease the pain; it'll only make it worse."

            Jim wasn't so sure about that. In fact, the thought of revenge made him feel a lot better. The real thing would surely give him gratification wouldn't it? He could just imagine pounding Randolph Nathaniel into a pulp. The pirate would begging for his life while Jim choked him until he suffocated.

            "I'll make him pay." Jim swore softly, "I'll make him bleed."

            He stood and, with Delbert's eyes on him, he walked to the bathroom. Delbert stood and followed him with a bemused look upon his face. He watched as Jim reached for a razor and shaving cream.

            "What are you doing, Jim?" he questioned.

            "It is almost impossible to track Nathaniel down unless he wants to be tracked down or a pirate helps you to find him. I'm going back Zione to find just that pirate." Jim said, rubbing the cream on his face.

            Blinking, Delbert watched as Jim brought the razor to his face. He thought about the pirates, the worst kind of criminals, and wondered which one would be willing to help the very man who spent most of his adulthood hunting them down.

            "Which pirate is that, Jim?" Since Delbert rarely came to a question he couldn't find an answer to he was obsessed with finding, or asking, answers to the one he didn't understand. From the dangerous glint in Jim's eyes Delbert guess he had an answer. Something in Delbert's gut clenched. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

            Jim didn't look at the dog-man off to his side. He concentrated fully on shaving his face. He would have to take a bath, he was not to pleasant smelling, and brush his hair. He couldn't bring anyone else along to Zione, that would draw to much attention to himself and he didn't want that. Not if he was going to track down a pirate.

            "Jim? Hello? Earth to James Hawkins." Delbert frowned at the Spacer when Jim's eyes turned to him through the mirror, "What pirate?"

            "One who owes me a favour." Jim answered in monotone. He finished shaving and slapped the razor into the sink, not even bothering to wash it. He had a lot of work to do and he didn't have time for trivial things like cleaning.

            Delbert placed a hand on his chin and thought about that. What pirate owes Jim a favour? Better yet, what pirate did Jim converse with? Jim being a Spacer wasn't exactly friendly towards the pirates. Then it hit him. Delbert knew exactly what pirate Jim was talking about and it had his eyes widening.

            "No."

                        Sarah, with a weak sigh, switched the curtains on her window so the scene of the rain on Montresser turned into a sunny field filled with flowers. It wasn't the real weather of the planet to be sure, but it did lift her spirits a little.

            My spirits could use a good lifting, Sarah thought. She was worried about Jim and grieving over Alyson. On top of all that she had a business to run. That left her emotionally tired as well as psychically.

            And just this morning, Jim had walked out of his room, which he hadn't done for days, and promptly told Sarah that he was going to Zione and wouldn't be back for quite awhile. Even after she had begged, Jim refused to say why he was leaving. He wouldn't even eat something.

            "He's taking her death so hard." Sarah told herself. And she supposed Jim had every right to grieve over Alyson, but Jim was a strong man by nature. Once he got over his depression stage, Sarah knew he'd pull even further away from her, fearing he would hurt her like he thought he had with Alyson.

            Over the many years Jim had been a Spacer, he had drawn away from Sarah quite a few times, but it had never been this bad. When he had walked down those stairs Sarah had saw in his eyes a blank look. As if her son was no longer capable of feeling any emotions at all. She had been looking at a stranger with her son's face.

            What will happen when he comes back? Sarah wondered. Would he draw away from her again? Would he become the Jim she knew and love once more? Or would be just be that emotionless blob he had been coming down those stairs?

            "Oh, Alyson." Sarah whispered and leaned hard against the table. Tears welled up in her eyes. She would give anything to have her daughter-in-law back at the Benbow. She wanted her son to be happy, she wanted grandchildren!

            Sarah felt a cold take over her. She'd never have those things now. Alyson had been Jim's one and only and she was gone. All because of some selfish man with a grudge. She didn't understand exactly what went on between Nathaniel and her son, but she knew Alyson's death was because of their feud.

            All because of one man and his revenge, Sarah thought with gritted teeth. Amelia had said that something had gone wrong in the Raeford galaxy when Jim had been tracking Nathaniel down and an innocent had died, making Nathaniel crazed and out to get Jim in anyway he could. Amelia hadn't known the full details because Jim kept them to himself, but the Academy filled the cat-like woman in.

            Absently, Sarah looked down at the table in front of her. On it sat a tray with a piece of paper, filled with orders for her guests. Sarah had found that she hadn't been able to work more the fifteen minutes before needing a break. Her whole body just seemed to keep shutting down. She was so tired, but she had a job to do. She couldn't sleep yet, not until she knew Jim would be alright.

            Leaning down on her elbows, Sarah placed two fingers at the sides of her temples and began to rub. She was getting a horrible headache. She could feel it pounding behind her right eye. If she didn't get rest soon she would end up fainting from overwork.

            I'll just finish these orders and then I'll take a rest, Sarah told herself. She reached for the tray and looked over the note again, not really wanting to move. Finally, with a groan she pushed herself from the chair… only to be pushed back into it.

            She blinked in surprise as a steaming cup of tea was placed in front of her. She craned her neck and looked into the soft brown eyes of Seymour. Warmth flooded through her and she looked away.

            "You're way too exhausted to do any work." Seymour told her, "You need rest. I'll have BEN do these orders for you."

            Sarah was barely awake enough to feel insulted, "You cannot tell me what to do, Seymour. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a child."

            Seymour looked down at her then, a slight smile forming on his lips, before he said, "I've noticed that quite a bit." 

            And then Sarah was blushing like a child and felt like one as well, "I'm off to bed, Seymour. I hope you plan to stay around a bit longer?"

            Seymour smirked, almost hiding the bags under his eyes, at the pretty blush spreading across Sarah's cheek, "I'll stay until you don't need me anymore, Sarah."

            Sarah turned before he could see her blush thicken and made her way to the steps. Seymour's words lay heavily with her and she suddenly feared she might need him forever.

            Seymour certainly was enjoyable, Sarah thought as she lay down on her bed. He was kind and funny, but what would he ever see in someone like her? Sarah snorted at herself. She was over forty and here she was thinking about Seymour like a young school girl. If she had feelings for the man, then she would go with them.

            Before she could think anymore about her feelings, Sarah promptly fell asleep and dreamed of Seymour.

            Seymour passed Sarah door's and smiled at it. Such a woman, he thought. Without her he would've gone insane in the last four day. With the guilt over Alyson's death and Jim's silence, he needed someone to share his pain with and Sarah was it. He just hoped she felt the same way about him.

            He then turned and walked to his own room. He wanted to sleep as well. He was exhausted and worried about Jim. He closed his eyes even before he slid onto the bed. He hoped Jim got his revenge and it could get over Alyson's passing. Seymour was doing his best to do so for he knew that Alyson would've wanted him to. She would've hated that he was suffering so much over her. She also would've told him to quit being stupid around Sarah and make a move.

            Half-asleep now, Seymour smiled. That was Alyson. She was always telling you to go with your emotions though she often didn't do the same with herself. She was some woman.

            Seymour, now completely asleep, turned over and whispered his daughter's name. He could almost see her now. Smiling at him, telling him about her latest find. He could see her locked in Jim's protective embrace, looking happy and content.

            I'll only remember the good times, Seymour promised himself as he slept. I won't remember her like that day on Zione. She wouldn't want that. But there was this dull ache in his heart as he dreamed about Alyson. Alyson in his dream told him to stop mourning and get on with life.

            Then Alyson disappeared and Sarah was in her place, wrapping her arms around and making the ache almost disappear completely. Sarah told him it was okay to mourn but he couldn't let it destroy him. He needed to be strong, for Alyson.

            Seymour promised he would try.

                        Delbert sat in his study. A warm fire burned from the wall and heated the room, though Delbert himself was cold. He couldn't stop thinking about Jim and the crazy scheme of his.

            "It'll never work." Delbert muttered to himself, "I should've convinced him to stay home. Going to Zione and seeing… seeing him is not a good idea."

            So lost in his thoughts that Delbert didn't even hear the door open and his wife step in. Amelia walked over to her husband and stood behind him. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

            Delbert jolted in surprised, but when Amelia wrapped her arms around his shoulder, he calmed. He raised his own arms and caught Amelia neck.

            Amelia sighed and leaned her cheek down on Delbert head, "You're thinking about Jim." She accused lightly, "Worrying about him."

            It didn't surprise Delbert that his wife knew him so well. In fact, it made him feel better that Amelia would always understand him.

            "I just wish he wouldn't do this. It's a stupid idea and that man is not trustworthy. I don't know what Jim's thinking." Delbert muttered unhappily.

            Amelia smiled softly, "Jim's thinking that he wants Randolph Nathaniel to pay and the only way to do it is to seek the help of a pirate." Delbert and Amelia lapsed into silence for a moment before Amelia spoke, "I always wondered how he got away that day on our ship."

            Delbert felt a smile tug across his lips, "Jim let him go, of course. Surely you knew that, Amelia? They were friends and Jim helps his friends."

            "I suspected Jim had, but I was never sure. Jim has a high sense of justice. I couldn't be sure if he overlooked it that one time." Amelia murmured.

            "When he was younger he did, but he wouldn't do it today. Those years at the Academy honed his sense of justice and now all the criminals better beware."

            "Which is why you shouldn't worry about Jim so much. He knows what he's doing. I happen to agree with this plan. A pirate may be a criminal but they take their word and debt very seriously. He'll help Jim, promise."

            "I certainly hope so, dear." Delbert said and dragged Amelia into his lap. Amelia gave a breathless laugh and leaned forward kiss him.

            Delbert had been surprised that after ten years of marriage his attraction to the former Spacer hadn't dimmed. He had always thought marriage killed the lust, but it wasn't the case with him and Amelia. No matter how many times he had her, Delbert couldn't get enough of Amelia. It pleased him that there was lust and love in his relationship with Amelia.

            Amelia broke away from him with a smile on her face, "You know," she drawled, "the children are a floor above, and they sleep like stone…" Seductively she toyed with one of his buttons.

            Delbert felt a genuine smile tugging at his lips. With Amelia's laughter in his ear, he dragged them both to the floor. Books and papers went flying as the two bodies wrestled on the floor for control.

            Yes, Delbert thought, bring Amelia lips back to his own, it was very good to have this kind of a relationship with his wife.

            Then he didn't think much at all.

                        The next day the sun barely peeked out of the dark clouds on Montresser, but for the first time in quite a while there was sun so nobody complained.

            Sarah Hawkins stood on the front porch of the Benbow in, taking in what sun there was. The light was so rare on Montresser even this measly bit of sun was enjoyed while it could enjoyed.

            It was warm, Sarah realized, thanks to the sun. It had to be a last 68 degrees now. Sure it wasn't very hot, but compared to the rainy days this was an oven.

            "Enjoying what little sun you have?" Seymour asked, joining Sarah on the porch. Sarah turned her head to look at him and smiled.

            "At least it's sun, Seymour. We never get skies like this on Montresser. This is a rare and wonderful occasion." Sarah said with mock-haughtiness.

            Seymour frowned slightly at the darkened clouds, "I believe that." he said with slight annoyance.

            "Oh stop it." Sarah said with a half-laugh and hit Seymour in the shoulder. Seymour caught Sarah's hand and they both suddenly stilled.

            Slowly, achingly slow, they moved towards one another. Sarah's eyes fluttered closed as Seymour leaned forward. Her belly knotted, but from fear but from pleasure and excitement. She leaned forward just a few inches…

            And it started raining…

            But Sarah didn't notice because by then she was kissing Seymour. With a growl deep in his throat, Seymour pressed his hands to the small of her back and pushed her closer. Sarah ran her hands through his silky hair and moaned against his mouth.

            The kiss was hot and wild, filled with the yearning of days. Sarah, taking full control of the kiss, backed Seymour against the wall and they slid to the floor. Seymour shifted his weight so she was beneath him and took the lead.

            No one had ever made Sarah fell like this. Not even Jim's father whom she had married. She felt young, powerful… like a witch casting a spell. Her body was hot lava pouring over a helpless man, yearning for the heat. She never wanted it to end…

            But she had to breathe.

            Seymour and Sarah broke apart. Not wanting him to think the kiss a mistake, Sarah leaned her head upon his shoulder and drew in a deep breath.

            "Wow." She muttered.

            "Wow is right." Seymour agreed, raising his one hand and tangling it in Sarah dark locks, "That was amazing."

            "Why thank you." Sarah drawled, shifted so she could look up at him, "Now what? I mean…"

            Seymour's shrug cut her off, "We'll take it one step at a time. How 'bout a date?" he said with a laugh in his voice, "I know we got the stages mixed up, but how 'bout it?"

            Sarah felt a smile tug her lips again as she said, "I don't know… this seems to be going a little fast… I'm not sure if I'm ready…"

            "If I kiss you will you change your mind?" Seymour asked.

            Sarah frowned and pretended to think hard about it, "I don't know. It would have to be a very good kiss-"

            Seymour cut her off by doing as he promised.

            "So," Sarah said breathlessly, "What time will you be picking me up?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Lizzy: ***glares at Seymour*** Why the hell aren't you grieving over my Alyson!?

Seymour: Hey, you wrote it!

Lizzy: Oh right…

Seymour: Besides, Alyson's not dead. Why should I be sad?

Lizzy: How did you find that out?

Seymour: ***hides copy of _Final Nail in the Coffin_*** ah… I had a vision and saw her alive?

Lizzy: ***snorts*** Come 'er! ***Seymour runs away and Lizzy follows***

Not-Dead-Alyson: ***blinks*** ah, okay everyone watch out for chapter eight _John Silver where my darling Jim meets his former friend/father-figure John Silver. How will they react? Lizzy, don't hurt Seymour! ***runs after Lizzy and Seymour***_

                        Thankie ya'all for reading and putting up with my late posts. Promise to get more chapters up soon. And ElevnRanger please e-mail me! And if anyone likes X-Men Evolution or Buffy the Vampire Slayer check out my newest fic _Eight Ways__ from Sunday_! I update that more often since its chapters are shorter! Until then REVIEW ME!!!!

                                    _"And remember! Stay fit, eat well… die anyway…"_

-Lizzy Rebel


	8. John Silver

                                    A/N: ***dodges objects thrown at head*** I know, I know! This story hasn't been updated in FOREVER, right? Well, sorry. Really, I am. But you see school's a hassle and I'm writing two more fics on top of this one as well… so I kinda guess this took the backseat. Hehe, sorry. Anyway, I've actually had this chapter done for a long time (I have the story about 95% written) but it was the process of Betaing and then changing it over to the correct format that took a lot of time I didn't want to spend. But I did get it up. I'll try to get the chapters out faster but I can't make any promises. So please review (for those of you stuck around and put up with my tardiness)!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eight- John Silver  
  
                        Jim scowled as he entered the Cutthroat's Curve.  The bar was now filled with cutthroats, thieves and the lesser pirates. It was disgusting, it was pathetic, it was illegal…it was absolutely perfect.   
            McGee was tending the bar again.  Jim wondered if McGee even bothered to hire help. Probably not, Jim thought, he's cheap.  
            McGee raised his head and noticed Jim.  For a moment he looked like he was going to say something to Jim before he decided against it.  Jim understood why.  In these dives the bartender did not make friends with anyone, and because Jim was dressed in casual attire and not a Spacer uniform, it was obvious he didn't want any attention drawn to himself.  Not yet anyway.  
            Jim walked to the side of the bar and sat in one of the stools.  He glanced down at himself and smirked.  His outfit wasn't something the Spacer James Hawkins would've worn, but troublemaker Jim Hawkins would.  The pants were a dark green with pockets galore. The bottom of the pants were tucked into big, black, muddy boots that looked as though they had seen better days.  He wore a black shirt tucked into his pants, and over it he wore a brown leather jacket that had one pocket on each side as well as miniature belt buckles working as buttons. He didn't look anything like a Spacer or ship captain.  He looked like…  
            Like a troublemaker, Jim thought.  Like what he had been all those years ago. Before his adventure on the R.L.S. Legacy, before he had met John Silver.  
Jim's thoughts were cut off abruptly as a scruffy-looking man swaggered into the chair beside him.  Jim's eyes drifted to the silver lightning symbol that had been sewn into the pocket of the man's jacket.  Jim almost grinned with triumph, but he managed to conceal it.  
            The man pounded a fist on the table, caught McGee's attention, and demanded, "Gimme a scotch, McGee, and a Gin and Tonic. The boss is working my ass like nothing before. I need a damn drink or I'll go insane."  
            "Right away." McGee said, and poured the man his drink.  
            "So I'm not the only one with a hard-ass boss." Jim drawled, making sure his refined voice was covered by a sarcastic edge that would have amused Alyson.  
            Don't think about her, Jim commanded himself.  
            The man eyed Jim suspiciously. "Yeah, but the pay is good. I be willin' to do the work, but sometimes a man need a break, ya know?"  
            Jim nodded and watched with delight as the man guzzled down the scotch and then the G and T. This is going to be easier then I thought, Jim thought.  All I have to do is play my part and this man will intoxicate himself.  
            "Well, at least you get paid good. I get shit and I work my ass off." As he said this, Jim signaled to McGee to have the man's glass refilled.  
            "I think all bosses have something shoved up their ass." The man said, guzzling down the rest of the scotch. Jim watched as his eyes got glassy and dazed. Jim motioned for another drink.  
            So Jim humored the man until he was drunk. He agreed with whatever the man said and ordered  for more drinks. The man guzzled them all down without so much as blinking. Soon, his voice was slurred and his head drooped.  
            As the man passed out on the bar table, no one else but Jim took notice.  Jim was pleased that no one in the pub seemed to care about anyone else. It would make it easier to question the man.  
            Jim stood from his stool, grabbed the drunken man by the shoulders, and heaved him backwards. The man fell hard against Jim, but he managed to keep them both upright. As he moved towards the back door of the bar, McGee shot Jim a glare.  
            "Who be payin' for this!?" He demanded hotly, motioning to the dozens of glasses that littered the bar where Jim and the man had sat.  
            "Put it on my tab." Jim rasped, struggling to get himself and the unconscious  man to the door. Any minute now he was going to collapse.  
            "Ye don't have any tab!" McGee shouted in anger, but Jim ignored him and kicked the door open. Then he pushed himself and the man out.  
            The drunken man fell face first onto the cold, hard ground of the dark alley of the bar. Jim made no move to protect the man from the ground; instead he fingered his gun that was tucked in his belt, hidden by his jacket.  
            The man groaned and moved his head around. "Whatzzz goingsss on?" He slurred. "Whezzza' I?"  
            Before the man could move again, Jim hauled him against the wall of the bar and put the gun to his chin. The man's buzzed eyes widened and he understood he was in big trouble.  
            "Where's your boss John Silver?" Jim demanded harshly, allowing his drawl to disappear. "Tell me or your dead."  
            "How you know he be my boss?" The man demanded, jerking his head upward as         Jim pressed the gun harder into his chin.  
            "You wear a silver lightning badge on your shoulder." Jim answered. "That's Silver's calling card. Now take me to him or I'll blow your brains out."  
            "Bite me.  I ain't tellin' you nothin'," The man growled, the alcohol in his blood making him braver then he normally would have been. Jim pressed the gun tighter to his chin and undid the safety. The man's eyes widened even more when he heard it, and he was sober enough to figure out that Jim meant business.  
            "All right then. I guess I'll just do the galaxy a favor and rid it of you." With a gleam in his eyes, Jim squeezed the trigger…  
            "No! No!" The man shouted and Jim released the pressure, but didn't remove the gun from the man's chin. "I'll take ya to Silver. Just let me go and I'll show. I don't want to die! Please."  
            Because the man looked ready to pee his pants, Jim did. The drunken lackey of Silver fell to his knees and gripped his neck in horror. Jim motioned to him with the gun to get up and start walking.  
            The man did so, but he turned to Jim and narrowed his eyes. "Why you want to see Silver so bad? You ain't look like a Spacer, and Silver don't fight with other pirates, so who you be?"  
            "I'm Captain James Pleiades Hawkins. And if Silver isn't where you say he is, your life is going to be a living hell. I promise you." Jim said, his voice harsh and vicious.  
            The man's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, and he groaned, "Captain Hawkins!? Oh, I'm a dead man.  That boss is gonna have me head!  Damnit!  Why the hell did I go to the pub!?"  
            Jim smirked, enjoying this and said, "Get moving.  I can assure you, you'd rather have Silver kill you than me.  I'm not in a good mood and I'm looking to take it out on something.  So get moving or I'll have a new punching bag."  
            The man continued to mutter to himself as he led Jim down the winding streets of Zione. Jim started to wonder if the man had any idea where he was going when a poorly put-together wooden shack came into his view. Jim growled and clutched his gun tighter. He hadn't seen Silver into over ten years, and he didn't know how far Silver would be willing to go to keep himself safe.  
            "He's up there," The man said unhappily, "We have business with some customers here so Silver is hidden' up there. Can I go?"  
            "Beat it," Jim growled and the man scurried away. Jim gave the retreating form a look of disgust before he turned to march up the stairs to the shack.  
            As Jim ascended, he found himself thinking of what Silver had been doing over the years. He wasn't a big the-galaxies-most-wanted pirate, but he was said to have started a chain of smuggling companies.  He wondered if Silver had changed much, hardened like he had. He also wondered if Silver knew about Alyson.  
            Time to find out, Jim thought grimly, and pushed open the door to the shack.  He stepped in and looked for Silver.  The shack was a one-room house with only a table for furniture, so it was easy to spot the old pirate.  
            Silver's back was turned to him and an old lamp lit the table where he sat.  Papers were scattered across the ugly brown table and he seemed to be reading them.  He raised his head slightly when he heard Jim enter.  
            "That you, Tommy?  Where in the hell did you go?" At that Silver stood and turned, the gears in his robotic leg clicking.  When he saw Jim standing there aiming a gun at him, his eyes widened, and then humor slid into them and he looked amused.            "Finally come to do it, eh Jim-bow?"  
  
                        "Do what?" Jim demanded, though he knew perfectly well what Silver was talking about. He decided to let Silver believe what he wanted to believe before he demanded the favor.  
            Silver looked the same as he had before. He still wore the baggy stripped pants and white shirt. His robotic leg was barely hidden by his pants and his robotic arm was in hand-form. His gold cyber eye scanned Jim and his head was covered by a bandana.  
            "Arrest me.  I've been readin' all about yer captures of pirates.  Gotta tell ya I never expected yeh to be so good.  So over the years I been wonderin' when you'd come around and arrest me," Silver explained casually.  
            Jim gave him a twisted smirk. "Don't flatter yourself, Silver. You may be a criminal, but you're not what the Academy worries about. No, I'm here to finally ask for the debt you owe me."  
            "Debt?" Silver said with amusement in his voice. "I am in yer debt James Hawkins?"  
            "Yes, you are. If I hadn't let you go that day on the R.L.S. Legacy, you'd still be in jail looking at another fifty years there. So you've always been in my debt. It's time to repay it." Jim said, trying to keep his voice calm and cool.  
            "And what if I tell ye I don't feel like I owe yeh anything? What if I say I'm not held to any debt?" Silver asked.  
            "Then I'll arrest you and have you spending the rest of your life rotting in a jail cell." Jim said.  
            Silver looked disappointed for a moment, and then he slumped back into his chair. "You've changed a lot haven't ye, Jim-bow?  I remember yeh as a good-natured kid who didn't use people."  
            Jim refused to allow those words to sting.  "I haven't changed as much as you think, but yeah, I'm not a kid anymore. I won't be fooled and I get what I want. And what I want is your debt to be repaid."  
            Silver shrugged.  "All right then.  Anythin's better then jail.  What do ye want me to do for ya? And keep in mind; I'm not a really bad pirate. I don't go around killin' people, not even for you, Jim-bow."  
            "Don't be stupid, Silver, if I wanted someone dead I'd kill them myself. I usually handle things on my own. What I want you to do is help me track down Randolph Nathaniel. I'm aware you two are friends." Jim said, placing the gun back into his pants.  
            Silver eyed Jim wearily.  "The boy was like a son to me.  Taught him everythin' he knows, but why do ye want him so bad. Ye've been fuedin' for years. Never tracked me down before to find him. Why now?"  
            "It's personal this time." Jim growled, not able to keep the rage and hatred from his voice. "That bastard killed my wife." Even saying made him want to kill something and to weep with despair, but he kept both urges locked down.  
            Silver's eyes filled with shock. "Not that professor?"  
            "Read about her have you?" Jim said viciously. "Should've been reading the papers lately, Silver, it's all over the news. She's been killed by Nathaniel for something that wasn't her fault. So I'm going to kill him."  
            "That's horrible." Silver said, sounding angry.  "We pirates may be criminals, but we have rules.  The most is important is that women and children are not hurt.  They're innocents.  I can't believe Nathaniel would go above those laws."  
            It made Jim feel a little better to know that if Alyson had been here with him, she would've said something about how sexist that was.  But it only helped him a little bit, and he had yet to get Silver to agree.  
            "I'm goin' to help yeh, Jim-bow.  But not because I owe yeh, but because Nathaniel hasn't upheld the pirate laws.  I take those laws very seriously, yeh see, and I taught Nathaniel to do the same. The fact that Nathaniel hasn't done so means that I haven't taught him proper," Silver explained.  
            Jim growled in frustration. "I don't give a damn. Just help me track down Nathaniel and I'll never bother you again."  
            Silver shook his head, "Never one for patience, were ye? Well, ye've gotta wait a few hours before we can get tracking. See, I may know Nathaniel better than most pirates, but I have no idea where he's going. We'll have to check the grapevine and find out what's going on with him."  
            "You pirates have a gossip group?" Jim said sarcastically.  
            Silver shrugged, "We're humans aren't we? All humans have to gossip. It is in our nature to do so. Now, lemme make a few calls and find out who has the information on Nathaniel. Then we start tracking him."  
  
                        Within two hours, Silver had tracked down a crew member of Nathaniel's ship who was currently off duty. Silver's sources told him that this crew member was likely to know of Nathaniel's movements.  
            Jim was surprised at how fast Silver worked. He was also surprised at how many people Silver knew. How many sources he had. Since Silver wasn't really a big, bad pirate he had figured that Silver had had little or no connections to the pirate world. But Silver had once again proved Jim wrong.  
            Now Jim and Silver stood in the darkened alleyway where Nathaniel's crew member had agreed to meet them…for a fee or course. Silver, to Jim's surprise, had agreed to front the bill the crew member demanded.  
            He must actually hold these pirate laws seriously, Jim thought with a twisted smirk.  It was funny that pirates, who worked outside the law, had a set of laws that they didn't dare to break.  He wondered why.  
            "Two minutes." Silver mumbled beside him.  "He'll be here in two minutes."  
Jim glanced at his watch around his wrist and answered, "Why two more minutes? It's the exact time he said he'd meet us."  
            Silver laughed lightly. "Ye've been a Spacer to long, Jim-bow. Ya always come to a meeting like this late. Shows who's in power. If yeh come late, they leave and if ye come early or on time ye'll have to wait for 'em."  
            Jim shook his head. "Thank God I went to the Academy and learned the proper etiquette for meetings."  Jim crossed his arms and scowled.  
            "Now," Silver said. "Don't look like that.  When yeh want information from pirates, ya have to act like them.  If he knew ya were with me, would he come to me with information on Nathaniel?"  
            "Then what did you tell him?" Jim asked.  
            "That Nathaniel hired me to smuggle him some weapons and he cheated me out of my money. That's the usual line I use when I want to get the information no one is willing to give out." Silver smirked. "It works."  
            Jim glanced at his watch impatiently. "He'd better be here.  I want to get Nathaniel now." He bared his teeth in a snarl, not able to control that burst of anger that surged through him at the very thought Nathaniel.  
            Silver nodded, choosing to ignore Jim's snarl, and answered, "He will be. Proper, ah…pirate etiquette...only allows a pirate to be two minutes late. After that, the price for the information goes down."  
            As if on cue, a man appeared at the entrance of the alley. He wore a thick leather coat that fell to his ankles. The collar of the coat was high and covered his ears. Heavy boots thudded against the ground as the man moved towards Silver and Jim. In the dim light of the lamps, Jim made out a white shirt and brown breeches. The man, as he neared, stuffed his hands into his pockets, his face grim.  
            "You Silver?" He asked in a rough voice. When Silver nodded in answer, the man said, "Do ye have all the money we agreed upon?"  
Silver reached down and picked up the suitcase that leaned against his leg.  He threw it to man, who caught it. The man opened the suitcase, looked at the money inside, and then shut it.  
            "What do you want to know?" The man asked in monotone.  
            Silver put his hand on Jim's shoulder as the Spacer opened his mouth to demand Nathaniel's whereabouts. Then Silver said in equal monotone, "Nathaniel. 'E did some dirty business with me and I want revenge. Can't find 'im, but the grapevine says yeh might know where he is."  
            "Yeah, I know where 'e is. That's the reason I'm not goin'. The last thing I want is James Hawkins ridin' my ass for revenge." The man said, allowing a little annoyance to seep into his voice.  
            "Oh?" Was all Silver said.  
            "Didn't ya hear, Silver? Nathaniel's gone and killed Hawkins's wife, that professor. So far Hawkins hasn't done a thing about it, but no doubt he will. Every one of Nathaniel's crewmembers is as good as dead. Glad I'm not one of them." The man said allowing a smirk to cross his lips.  
            "Is-is the professor…dead?" Jim asked, ignoring Silver's warning glance. For a moment hope sputtered into Jim's heart. Maybe Alyson was alive.  After all, Nathaniel hadn't said he'd killed her, maybe this pirate had only been listening to the gossip. He'd just said she'd had a grim fate. Maybe there was a chance he hadn't killed her. Maybe…  
"Why do ye want to know?" The man asked, and when Jim just stared, he answered. "If Nathaniel went through with what he planned, and he always does, then yeah, she's dead. He planned to kill her as soon as she got on the ship from what I remember."  
If only the man knew how much that news saddened Jim. He could almost feel his heart and hope shatter into a million pieces. Up until now some part of his mind had hoped and prayed Alyson was somehow alive. But now…now how could he deny the truth?  All the evidence pointed to Alyson's death. He couldn't hope anymore. Jim lowered his head and fought back the tears that clogged his throat. Alyson, he thought sadly. I'm so very sorry,          Alyson. I wish I could've saved you.  
            I'll make Nathaniel pay, Jim swore to himself and to Alyson. I'll make him pay for what he did to you.  
            Silver ignored Jim's sudden silence and said to the man. "Do you know where Nathaniel is going? I want to get my business with him settled as quickly as I can."  
            The man nodded, forgetting Jim. "He's goin' to his hideout. Laying low because that Spacer will be on his tail real soon. I wouldn't want to be easy to find with Hawkins on my ass."  
            "So he's goin' to his invisible planet?" Silver said. "That's pretty hard to find. Doesn't it move every week or so?"  
            "Sure does." The man agreed with a grin.  "But I promised you all the information you needed, so I've got the coordinates right here." From within his trench coat, the man removed a map and threw it to Silver. "That's all you need to know."  
            "Thanks." Silver said. "I'll remember you next time you need some smuggling done. I'll give you a discount. Until then…"  
            "Until then, Silver. Don't let the Spacers get ya." The man turned, his coat flapping. His boots clicked against the floor as he left the alley.  
            Silver grinned and read over the map. Once he was done he turned to Jim and said. "We've got him, Jim-bow. Told you I could get the information." He blinked when he saw Jim's lowered head. "What wrong, Jim?"  
            "She's really dead." Jim whispered helplessly.  "Up until now I've always hoped…hoped that somehow she was alive, even though I knew she had to be dead. I just…I just hate the thought of her dying alone." Jim gave a choked sob and fought to keep back his tears.  
            Silver watched as Jim fought his emotions and his heart went out to the man. A long time ago, Silver would've tried to soothe Jim, offer words to ease his heart. But he could no longer do that. The person he would've tried to soothe was Jim the Boy; he did not know how to soothe Jim the Man. All he could do was watch. Jim had changed too much.  He had hardened, had become a different person from that young boy who had been suspicious of everyone. He was the man who had grown into his frame and build, and who was suffering greatly. What could he could he say to the boy who had become a man?  
            But Silver felt compelled to say something, to let Jim know he knew he was suffering, so in a soft voice he said, "I'm really sorry, Jim."  
            Jim raised his head then. His eyes were harsh and bleak. In a rough voice he said, "I'll make Nathaniel pay. I'll make him bleed. He'll wish that he had never met me, and had never heard Alyson's name. I swear it."  
            Silver was surprised to find himself intimated by the man standing before him. This wasn't Jim Hawkins, the orphan, the troublemaker; this was James Hawkins, the Spacer, the husband. This was the man every pirate feared, and Silver finally understood why. He had always thought of Jim as that young boy on the Legacy, but now he was seeing who Jim was today. A very powerful, very angry man.  
            Good choice, Alyson Christopher, Silver thought before placing a hand on Jim's shoulder. He gave Jim a few minutes to conquer his emotions. In those few minutes he turned his thoughts to Alyson Christopher-Hawkins, the woman that had been Jim's wife. He wondered what she had had to endure because of Nathaniel's almost insane anger when he was angered.  
            He had taught Nathaniel the pirate ways when his father had been hauled off to jail. It angered him to know that Nathaniel had disregarded the pirate laws and harmed a woman. He had always held the laws of pirates in high-esteem, and he had thought Nathaniel had too.  It was time for Nathaniel to learn a lesson.  
            "You ready, Jim?" Silver finally asked, hoping that the young Spacer had managed to get a firm hold on his raging emotions.  
Jim raised his head once more. His eyes were clear, and very angry. "Yeah," He answered. "I'm very ready. Let's go get Nathaniel."  
            Silver and Jim turned to leave. As they left, Silver found himself glancing at Jim once more. He'd make one hell of a pirate, Silver thought, but he makes a better Spacer. It made him smile to think that maybe he'd had a hand in turning Jim into the man he was today. It was a fine thought to think that he, John Silver the not-so great pirate, had had a hand in making James Hawkins the formidable Spacer.  
            "Ye're going to get him." Silver said with a smirk coming across his lips.  
Jim nodded. "You bet I am." He moved quickly ahead of Silver, thinking only of his mission and his hatred for the pirate who had murdered his wife.  
            Watch out Nathaniel, Silver thought as he watched Jim walk away.  He's going to get you.  
  
                        Alyson collapsed to the floor, sobbing with helplessness.  Her hands were bleeding from where she had pounded them against the door. She weakly raised her head and stared at the door where her blood-streaks marked her activity.  
            Her eyes were then brought down to her hand, where her engagement ring and wedding band rested. She pressed them to her lips, thinking of Jim, wishing he was here, wishing she could escape.  
            She had given up hope on being rescued by Jim days ago. She was a professor and had a logical mind. She realized the improbability of Jim finding out about her kidnapping before it was too late. And even if he did find about her capture before she was killed, he wouldn't be able to reach her in time.  
            "I'll have to save myself." She told herself.  She already had a plan forming in her head. She'd have to wait until they had arrived at Nathaniel's hideout. Then she'd somehow free herself and then run and find somewhere to hide. Then she would find someway to get back onto the Destroyer and send a SOS.  
            It was a work in progress.  
            First I'll need a weapon, Alyson thought, and limped over to the empty wardrobe.  She threw open the doors, and looked inside for anything she could use as a weapon.  Nothing.  With a groan of annoyance, Alyson slumped against the inside of the dresser.  
"Now what?" she wondered and then her eyes flew to the doors.  "Wait a minute."  She pushed herself off the wardrobe and grabbed the door.  With a cry, she ripped the door off its hinges.  
            Praying no one had heard her, she threw the door to the ground.  The door shattered into a million pieces. Her hope lifting, Alyson bent down and began to search through the scraps of wood.  
            Her hands fell upon a sharp stake that had formed in the crash. With triumph burning in her veins, she grabbed the stake and stuffed it into the shorts under her robes. The pirates were too careless, too cocky to check her for weapons…or so she hoped. When she had made sure the stake was securely tucked into her shorts, she hid the broken wood pieces under the wardrobe.  
            "I'll get out of this." Alyson promised herself, sitting down on the bed. "I'm going to see Jim again.  I won't let Nathaniel and his stupid revenge stop me from being happy.  I'll make him sorry he ever heard my name."  
            Alyson's finger reached over to touch her wedding band. It gave her strength, it reassured her. She forced herself to think of Jim and how much she wanted to see him again, not of how hopeless her situation is.  
            She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. They should be arriving at Nathaniel's hideout soon enough, and she would need her strength to escape. She had to be rested and well.  
            As she drifted off to sleep, she dreamed of Jim. He gathered her in his arms and planted hot kisses on her face. Alyson sighed contently in both dream and reality. In the darkness of sleep she was content.  
            Because she was with Jim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Yes, we're done. Nice chapter, ain't it? I was very please how this came out. We're getting done with Part Two! Yay! Anywho, please please please REVIEW! I would like to know what you think (even if it is to flame me for my late updates) and a special thanks to ElvenRanger, you are a god, man, god! ***bows*** I am not worthy!

                                    _"God, grant me patience and I want it NOW!"_

                                                            -Lizzy Rebel


	9. Nathaniel's Hideout

                        A/N: A wow, an update in a short period of time! Well, short for the pace of these updates anyway. Aren't ya'all happy? Now you can read, review and enjoy rather quickly. I hope to have the next chapter up as well.

            Thanks to all you wonderful reviewer who without this fic would not happen! You guys rule! ***waves fist in air***

            And as always a special thank you to my beta-reader, ElvenRanger. You are kick-ass awesome! Thanks for putting up with my poor grammar!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nine- Nathaniel's Hideout 

_                        Alyson looked at him helplessly, her body bloodied and broken. Her eyes were bleak and dead as she raised her bonded in hands in a cry for help.  
            Jim rushed towards her and tried to pull her into his arms, tried to soothe the pain that was so clear in her eyes. But the moment he had wrapped his arms around her, Alyson disappeared.  
            "ALYSON!" Jim called in terror. He stood and looked wildly around for his wife. In the black void he couldn't seem to find her.  
            Then she was standing in front of him, still bloody and broken, but this time Nathaniel was behind her, pressing a deadly knife against her throat. Nathaniel looked at Jim calmly and perhaps a little smugly.  
            "You shall pay for your sins, James Hawkins. Or Alyson shall pay for your sins." With that said, Nathaniel drew the knife across Alyson's throat. Alyson's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped to the floor and lay still. Nathaniel laughed and backed away, disappearing into the void.  
            An animal cry ripped from Jim as he lunged forward to rescue his wife. This time as he gathered her limp body into his arms, Alyson did not disappear. Instead, she stared blankly at the dark sky.  
            "Alyson," Jim whispered, shaking her. "Please wake up. Don't be dead. I didn't mean to get you hurt."  
            And Alyson did wake as he begged her to, but Jim saw she was still dead. Nothing he did would ever change that. Alyson was forevermore lost to him.  
            "Why, Jim?" Alyson whispered through a broken voice. "Why did you kill me? I love you. Why did you kill me?"  
            Jim gripped Alyson's body tighter. "I didn't kill you, Alyson. I swear I didn't. I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
            But Alyson's dead eyes bored into his with an unforgiving light, and she whispered the word that would damn him forever. "Why?"  
            _Jim snapped away, lunging from his bed. Cold sweat trailed down his spine and bare stomach. His vision was blurry from his tears and his body was trembling. The dream was still heavy with his mind. All he could see was Alyson, so bloody, so dead. It made him sick to picture her like that  
            "Alyson," Jim whispered, leaning back into his bed. "I'm sorry." It didn't matter to him that Alyson couldn't hear him; he just wanted to say the words. He could still hear her question: why?  
            It's all my fault she's dead, Jim thought to himself, she'd still be alive if she hadn't met me. Damn it, why!?  
            Underneath him, Jim could hear the movement of his ship, the Fate. It soothed him to listen to its gentle movement.  He also knew sleeping a door away was Silver, and tucked safely into the desk in his room was the map to Nathaniel's hideout.  
            "Nathaniel." Jim growled and bared his teeth to the darkness.  He'd make that bastard pay for what he did.  Nathaniel was going to wish he had never been born when Jim got through with him.  
            Jim turned over onto his side and looked out his bay windows. They'd be there within three days. Nathaniel had at least a three day lead on them, or so Jim guessed. For three days, Jim would do nothing but think about how he was going to torture Nathaniel until he was begging for death. Even though his grief for Alyson was strong, his hatred for Nathaniel was stronger.  
            His hands curled into helpless fists. He'd give anything to save Alyson, but that couldn't be helped. All he could do now was avenge her.  
            And I will, he thought.  
  
                        Alyson raised her head from her bed as she heard the lock to her door open. She sat straight up when she realized the ship had stopped moving.  
            We're here, Alyson thought, and her hand shot out to feel the stake in her shorts just as the door opened. She quickly removed her hand as Rough-neck entered, carrying a rope to bind her hands together again.  
            Alyson winced when she thought about all the pain her hands were going to have to endure, but she made sure no emotion flickered on her face. She would not allow this pirate to see her pain or any other emotion.  
            "We've arrived," Rough-neck said, confirming Alyson's suspicions. "And you're about to be dead. It's just too bad Cap'n gets to do it 'n' not me. I'm not so nice." Rough-neck grinned and Alyson got his meaning.  
            Her skin crawled as she said, "I'll haunt you from the grave." She knew her threat fell on uncaring ears when Rough-neck boomed with laughter.  
            "We'll see," Rough-neck said. "Come on then, time to tie you up."  
            Alyson stood with a stiff back and turn away from him. Rough-neck grabbed her wrists and tied them together. Alyson bit her lip as the pain shot through her. The rope was digging into the wounds on her wrists that were just now beginning to heal. But worry quickly replaced pain when she realized how close Rough-neck was to feeling the stake in her shorts.   
            Please God, Alyson prayed.  
            But then Rough-neck was done and he was removing his hands. Alyson breathed a sigh of relief, but it caught in her throat when she felt his hands brush her neck in a very intimate way. Alyson stiffed as his teeth skimmed her neck.  
            "If only I could have you alone for a couple o' minutes," Rough-neck said in a low voice that had Alyson closing her eyes. "I'd teach you what a real man does to a woman. Especially one like you." Then the sounds of heavy boots thudding against the floor had Rough-neck pulling away.  
            "Rough-neck," Nathaniel said calmly, though anger was hinting the edges of his voice. "Get in the boat. We're shoving off. I'll take Mrs. Hawkins."  
            Rough-neck nodded, shot Alyson a look, and walked off. Nathaniel moved towards Alyson and grabbed her shoulders. He looked into her eyes for a moment.  
            "He touch you?" He asked in a very calm voice, but anger glittered his eyes.  
            Alyson realized she could have Rough-neck killed in that instant, but she'd be damned if she told Nathaniel anything. "Bite me," was all she said.  
            "Listen here, Mrs. Hawkins, I have no problem with killing a woman, but touching an unwilling woman is very, very different. Rough-neck and the other members of the crew were given clear orders not to lay a hand on you," Nathaniel said, moving her towards the door. "I was raised right."  
            Alyson snorted. "Yeah, I can tell."  
            Nathaniel's eyes narrowed to slits but he said nothing as he placed a hand on the small of her back and led her away. "One day you'll regret that sharp-tongue you were born with."  
            Alyson gritted her teeth as the cold space-air pushed against her face. She was minutes away from weeping, but she forced herself to be strong. There was still a chance; she swore to herself, there was still a chance to escape.  
            Jim would escape, she told herself to boost her determination, he wouldn't sit back and wait for his death. And he wouldn't expect me to, either.  
            Alyson was forced into a small boat that would take them to Nathaniel's hideout planet. Alyson sat in the middle on the ship, between Rough-neck and another pirate. Their hands rested on her arms lest she try to throw herself over the boat. Nathaniel was in the front, typing rapidly on a small keyboard.  
            Then Alyson's eyes widened. Out of nowhere, in that vast void of space, color appeared. Blues and greens and whites. The colors of life. This was Nathaniel's hideout? This beautiful thing was where Nathaniel completed his dreadful deeds?  
            Gina, Alyson thought suddenly. Nathaniel must have lived here for Gina and his son. He wanted to give them color, happiness. Alyson pitied the young woman who hadn't been strong enough to protect herself and her son.  
            Slowly they lowered into the pretty planet. Alyson could hear the chirping of birds, see the colorful flowers and smell the fresh air.  Her back stiffened and her nose crinkled. She would not let this beautiful scenery ruin her plan of escape.  
            The boat hit the ground with a soft thud and Alyson's body jerked just a bit.  Nathaniel pulled her from the boat and placed her on her feet. As he turned to talk to one his crew mates, Alyson fingered the sharp wood in her belt buckle. It gave her hope and her decision was resolved.  
            Rough-neck placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a hard push forward. Alyson smirked; she glad it was Rough-neck beside her. It would be excellent payback.  
They trudged through the woods, Alyson purposely slowing them down by tripping on the roots sticking out from the ground. By the time they had gotten into the middle of the forest, everyone was growling and muttering 'kill the woman'. But Nathaniel had it in his mind to hurt Jim very badly, and it gave Alyson the protection she needed.  
            The whole time she was walking, Alyson worked on loosening her bonds. Luckily for her, one time when she had fallen her bonds had snagged on a branch. When Rough-neck had bent down to jerk her up off the ground, he had unwittingly cut them. Now, she had her shoulders hunched and her teeth gritted as she worked to totally break the bondage.  
            Finally, she felt the small snap and the ropes fell to the floor. Victory swelling in her, she pulled the wood stake out from beneath shorts and clutched it in her palm.  
            "Rough-neck," she said softly and the pirate turned to her. His face became one of horror as Alyson slammed her stake into his shoulder. He reached out a hand to grip his bleeding shoulder just as she turned and ran in the opposite direction. His face a mask of rage and pain, Rough-neck howled.  
            Nathaniel turned at the sound of his crewmember's voice and saw Alyson streak through the woods. His body was suddenly trembling with rage as Alyson disappeared into the woods. Dammit, he should've known she would do something like that!  
            He lunged forward and pushed Rough-neck to the ground, not even bothering to see if the pirate was all right. His hands clenched into fists as Alyson disappeared.  
            "AFTER HER!" Nathaniel thundered in pure hatred. For a moment, his crew looked at him in horror, for they had never seen him so angry. Then they too were running into the woods. In an angry whisper, the pirate leader said to himself, "You'll pay. Oh you'll pay."  
            Alyson could hear the boots of the pirates snapping branches as they ran. In a burst of speed, she quickened the pace. She looked over her shoulder and saw no pirates. Maybe they didn't know where she was.  
            It was a hope, even if a small one.  
            Her lungs burning, her heart pounding, Alyson found herself running towards a lake. She wasn't sure where she was going to hide. All she knew is she would wait for night fall and then try to take the boat back up to the ship to send out a SOS.  
            Suddenly, the trees ended and the water began. If Alyson hadn't been so busy trying to escape from Nathaniel she would've been moved by the great beauty of the lake she was standing at.  
            The lake itself was huge and crystal blue. A wind blew off from it and caressed Alyson's sweaty forehead. It was a relief. She moved towards it and crouched to her knees. With shaking hands she scooped up the water and pressed it to her mouth, not caring about diseases and bacteria. She hadn't realized until now how thirsty she was. The cool water soothed her aching throat and she almost sighed with pleasure.  
            Then the danger came back to her and she was standing up again. She had to find a place to hide until the pirates gave up. If they went to the hideout then maybe she could find the small boat they had used to get down to the planet and escape. If they went back to the ship….well, it was better than being in their clutches. She was sure if they left she'd find someway to survive until she found a way to send for help.  
            "Think!  Think!"  She chanted herself in almost a panic. She had to find somewhere to hide. The pirates would be upon her in moments. She turned away from the lake and its beauty and started to run away.  
            But she didn't get far before she stopped again.  
            An open cave caught her attention. But she didn't think about hiding in it. Her eyes were on the writing engraved in the stone of the cave. Her professor's mind would not allow her to walk away. Hastily, the thought of danger gone from her mind, she hurried over to the cave.  
            Even from far way she had recognized the writing of the Delphi. It's curving letters and style was not hard to miss. Something like this was a find. The writing was placed at the threshold of the cave. Alyson knew from studies that with the Delphis this kind of writing was meant as a curse or warning. She leaned in and traced a finger over the words. Even to her, they seemed to have been chiseled in a hurry as the writer had been afraid of something. Her lips moved silent, saying the words in her head.  
            _Terian__ mori zen haria michanon? Moriden hara kelicic zo bentren mien terra moverena?_  
            Alyson's brows drew together. She wished she had taken that course in Delphi so she could speak this language and understand it. As it was, she could only make out a few words from what she remembered Seymour teaching her.  
            _Terian__ mori zen haria michanon._ Delphi will not be forgotten.  
            That was all she was able to get from the words. She blinked rapidly. Perhaps this was a battle site where the Delphi lost a decisive battle. The Gigadifs had crushed the Delphi harshly and most of their artifacts had been destroyed. Maybe the Gigadifs had forgotten about this place…or maybe they had feared it. Either way-  
            Heavy footsteps caught Alyson's trail of thoughts. Her face twisted. Dammit! She had forgotten about Nathaniel. Cursing the Delphi and their damnable writing, she jumped to her feet and made a v-line for the trees just as Rough-neck and his team reached the lake.  
            "There she is!" A pirate shouted and he and his men continued into the forest.  
Alyson didn't know what to do. No plan formed in her mind. Her run was a frantic one. An act of desperation, fueled only by fear and terror. She could hear the ragged breaths of the pirates behind her. She looked at them over her shoulder and almost cried out. They were almost on top of her! Any moment know they would reach her and then overpower her and then-  
            She saw one of Nathaniel's pirates raise a gun and fire. Pain shut through her lower torso and she could no longer feel her legs. Her whole lower body seemed to be going now. She glanced over her shoulder once more and finally got a good look at the gun the pirate held in his hands.  
            A stun-gun of all luck!  
            Then Alyson was tumbling into the ground. She hadn't realized she hadn't stopped running because she couldn't feel her legs. Her foot had caught on a strong root sticking out from the ground and it sent her into the ground.  
            She went rolling and rolling and rolling down a hill. She raised her hands and tried to stop herself but with her legs she couldn't. The heavy smell of decaying leaves and trees filled her nostrils as her hands gripped the grimy ground. Her nails dug into the wet Earth and her mouth filled with the leaves.  
            And then she was looking into the blue, blue sky and gasping in air. She opened her mouth to scream but then she was plunged into cool water and it closed over her head. She was sinking fast, held down by her robes. Her jerked her hands out and tried to push herself to the surface but the useless weight of her lower torso drew her deep into the sea.  
            So this is how it's going to end? Alyson thought almost emotionless. After all I did to escape Nathaniel, I'm still going to die? She closed her eyes and gave up. Her body slid slowly to the bottom of the lake.  
            Jim…she wanted her husband to be the last thing she thought of. She wanted to picture him as she died. She wanted to hold that picture to her bosom as the walls collapsed around her.  
            Goodbye, Jim.  
            Alyson body, now limp, touched the soft sand of the lake's bottom. Her arms, willowy, rose into the air and her dark hair covered her face. She was so far gone she didn't feel the strong hands wrap around her waist and drag her to the surface. She didn't gasp in air when her face was brought out of the water.  
            Nathaniel pushed Alyson onto the wet Earth. He rolled her onto her back and she flopped over like a rag doll. His eyes narrowed in anger, he began pounding on her chest. No emotion flickered on his face as he worked like a madman.  
            Alyson was floating in the icky blackness of almost-death when she felt the light returning to her. She was pulled from the quiet darkness of death and forced into the blinding light of life. She almost cried, but her lungs couldn't draw in breath for the scream nor could she move her arms. Were the effects of the stun-gun still on her? No, she could tell it was more then that. She wasn't fully alive yet.  
            Then she became aware of the frantic pounding on her chest and a hard, angry voice shouted at her, "You can't die, dammit! I'm not done with you! Not nearly done."  
            Then suddenly, like God had snapped His mighty fingers and decided she needed to live, her lungs drew in sweet, sweet air. She rolled onto her side, mostly to try to evade Nathaniel's pounding hands, and coughed. The lake water she had held in her body came forth from her lungs and she spat it to the ground, tasting her bile and saliva as well. Then she began to shake from the aftermath of being almost dead and from the coldness of the lake water.  
            Finally, when the spasms ceased, she rolled back onto her back and looked into the angry face of Nathaniel. She had never seen him look so angry now. No amusement flickered across his face and his mouth was a thin line of anger. Viciously, cursing her, he dragged her to her feet and pushed her into the awaiting arms of one of his pirates.  
            Alyson slumped in defeat. She had tried so hard to escape but it seemed as if fate was against her. It was as if she was destined to die here. A prisoner of her husband's enemy. But her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to back down. Her eyes narrowed at Nathaniel who stood unmoved. In fact, his own eyes were just as heated. He looked howling mad and ready to kill. Instead he turned away from her.  
            "Take her to the castle," Nathaniel said roughly. "And put her in the dungeon."  
Alyson was dragged away and she did nothing to fight them. Her body was too weak, to exhausted and she had almost completely given up. As she was pulled along the path she saw Rough-neck, gripping his shoulder, glare at her. She didn't even feel fear anymore.             She looked at him coolly, feeling no emotion what so ever.  
            The walk to the castle was a daze for Alyson. Later, all she would remember where the green of trees, the brown of dirt and the angry faces of the pirates and Nathaniel.  
            Then they had reached the castle and Alyson was back on Earth staring at Rubin's palace. The designs, the towers, the drawbridge, the gray stones and barred windows matched the dead monarch's castle eerily. Alyson shivered, and was pushed onto the heavy wood of the drawbridge.  
            Finally they reached the open courtyard of the castle and Alyson was surprised at how bare it was. Here there were no flowers, no green grass, no joy. This was where Nathaniel spent his time plotting revenge against Jim. This is where he planned to kill her. Alyson began to shiver uncontrollably.  
            She was led deep into the castle. One fleet of stairs…two…three…four…she lost count of how deep she went into the castle. But the next thing she knew she was staring at a large wooden door and Nathaniel was pushing it open. He grabbed Alyson forcefully by the arm and dragged her near.  
            "I had been planning on giving you more refreshing quarters, but seeing that you'll just try to escape from them, I think this will suit you better." Nathaniel threw her through the door.  
            And once again Alyson was falling. And water closed over her head. But this time she had the ability to use her legs and forced herself to the surface. She was in a cylinder shaped tower that was filled with water. Off to the side she saw a stone flat area above the water. Coughing, she crawling onto it and curled into a feeble ball.  
            Above her Nathaniel laughed. "I hope you enjoy your new house, Mrs. Hawkins. Get used to it, you're going to be here for a long time."  
            Alyson said nothing, she didn't move until she heard the door to her cell slam just. Then she stood up and pushed herself away from the water's edge. She curled into a helpless ball and began to sob.  
            "It's hopeless." She whispered as she sobbed. For the first time she felt truly lost. She couldn't think of a way out this situation. She was at a loss. What could she do? She was in a jail cell with the only way out twenty feet above her.  
            Alyson raised her hand and clutched her head in pain. She was starting to get a headache and the adrenaline that had pumped through her was finally wearing off. Now all she felt was tired and hopeless.  
            I'm going to die here, she thought grimly, and it isn't going to be pretty. Nathaniel's going to make it painful. She shuddered as her mind filled with the horrid images of torture that Nathaniel could do to her. Her body stiffened and she thought she was going to be sick. She pressed a hand to her trembling lips and fought to keep the bile down.  
            "Nerve!" She whispered to herself. She had to have nerve if she was going to survive this. She couldn't give up yet. She couldn't lose hope. She had to find a way out, to think of a plan, "Nerve! Nerve!"  
            She chanted it over and over in her head like prayer. She had to keep it together. She couldn't fall apart at the seams like this. If she did, then she'd never escape. She couldn't sit here and allow Nathaniel to do as he liked with her. That wasn't who she was. She wouldn't take this lightly.  
            But how could she possibly escape? The thought depressed Alyson. She looked at the door and then the walls. No way to climb up them and she was certain no one would take her out of this cell lest it be for torture. She also saw no way to make a weapon.  
            Alyson gave a long sigh and flopped onto her stomach. Her hand slipped into the cool water and she burrowed her head in her folded arm. She felt like crying again but how would that help? She needed a plan, a good plan. She needed a plan that would get her out of here once and for all.  
            Suddenly, she blinked and looked at the water. She hadn't thought of it before, but wasn't it odd that water was in a dungeon? Certainly, it hadn't been filled with water before had it? Something must have caused the dungeon to fill with water, but what? What could that possibly be? And would it help her in her escape from the castle? After all, how could water help with escape?  
            Gasping, she sat up like a bullet and looked around. Her mind was already working as she thought about it. Yes! She knew it! She had the answer. She could get out of this. She could survive.  
            "Oh yes! Please yes!" Alyson whispered as she looked deep into the water. She stared at her own dirty reflection and watched as her reflection smiled slowly.  
            Alyson pushed herself into the water and gasped at its frigidness. Please let this work, she thought as she dove into the murky depths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Ooooh, what is Alyson planning? You think after so many failed attempts at escaping that she'd give up, but not my Alyson. She'd gonna keep at it until it kills her… or she escapes. Either way. Okay, the next chapter will be out just as soon as this. In chapter ten, _The Last Great Escape_. Focuses mainly on Alyson's last attempt to get away from Nathaniel's clutches. Will she make it? And what of Jim?

                        _"People ask me this, why I write such gross stuff. I tell them I have the heart of a small boy—and I keep it in a jar on my desk."_ –Stephen King


End file.
